


Metamorphasis

by SilasSolarius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maternal tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is not who he appears to be. Years ago his heart was shattered by his one true love and to preserve the shards he hid behind a seemingly impenetrable mask. Unfortunately, King Odin assigns him a task that will require that mask to fall and force him to reveal his true self to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My boredom unleashed.

Summary: Tony Stark is not who he appears to be. Years ago his heart was shattered by his one true love and to preserve the shards he hid behind a seemingly impenetrable mask. Unfortunately, King Odin assigns him a task that will require that mask to fall and force him to reveal his true self to the world.

Pairing: Rhodey/Tony ( past and present)

Warnings: Supernatural, De-aging, maternal!Tony, past abuse

Rhodey frowned deeply as he entered his and Tony's shared apartment for what was probably the last time, heart pounding a heavy staccato in his chest. He had finally come to a decision, one that he knew he would regret forever...he was breaking up with Tony. As if summoned by his thoughts his beautiful genius rushed over to greet him from his own position in the kitchen, giving him a large happy grin. "Rhodey, love, what's wrong?" The smaller man asked worriedly his smile falling as he took in his boyfriend's somber expression. The newly enlisted airman looked away unable to face him with what he was about to do. "Tony...we can't do this anymore." Confusion filled the vixens eyes.

" Do what, babe? James, what's wrong? " Rhodey's heart picked up it's tempo the words nearly catching in his throat, yet miraculously he managed to say them. " Tony, I can't- we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry."

Tears welled in his beloved's cyan orbs, the small effeminate man shaking his head rapidly in denial.

) _):;+==!&_"")(_#&$#+

" No,Rhodey please." His voice broke. Too many people had abandoned him throughout his life and it hurt too know he was joining that very large list.

" Please! Don't leave! Whatever it is we can work on it! We can fix it! Please don't...don't leave me." He begged trailing off with quiet sob and continued pleas of 'please don't leave me, please!' He's been alone for so long and now that he had experienced the warmth of love, of compassion he didn't wish to go back to the loneliness, especially not when he had been on the verge of delivering the best news of his life.

=_/_/()/+/_/):+

It broke James' heart to see his wonderfully strong lover break this way and the worst part is that it was all his fault. He turned away heart wrought heavy with guilt. "I'll go pack."

"No don't... you can keep the flat. I'll leave." Tony whispered brokenly his sobs calming even as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Rhodey shook his head. "No you paid for this place, it's yours Tony." His comment went ignored and wet baby blues gazed up at him heartbroken.

"

" Will you at least tell me why? Why after over three years you're leaving?" The elder looked away, but Tony didn't let his gaze waver. He didn't care who kept their home he just wanted answers. Why now? Why when he had finally Goren used to the idea that the other wouldn't leave. When he finally had hope and happiness. " I just- I think it would be better if we went back to being friends. This- what we have between us will never be accepted. I'm sorry, Tony." Nodding the petite brunette turned to go pack, briefly placing a hand to his abdomen. "I'm sorry too, James. We can be friends again...eventually, but for now give me some time. This is too much right now." This said Tony left the room, fleeing the apartment an hour later without a word to his former lover. Once in his limo the genius forced most of the emotion from his face , promising he'd never cry again. Instead he'd become the man the media tried to make him out to be. He'd build walls around his heart, walls only his dear unborn would be allowed behind. Gone was Tony, the shy pregnant submissive and in place was Tony stark genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and from then on that was all there was.

Tbc...


	2. Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist....fa-mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is notably younger than he is in the movies. He's around thirty six or so.  
> Iron Man 1 & 2  
> Mostly Giovanni's POV

Being alone and pregnant was hell for Tony.

From morning sickness to cravings to increased libido and deepening depression, it was absolute torture...but it was worth it and he knew without a doubt that he'd do it all again if he had to. All for his healthy baby boy, Giovanni Alessio Stark.

 

Giovanni was a gorgeous baby boy with his mother's pretty cyan eyes and dark Italian curls, and a lighter shade of his father's deep caramel skin and Tony loved him with every fiber of his being. He was a very happy baby and it was very rare for him to cry. The only time he seemed to get really upset was when Tony slipped into one of his darker moods so when that happened Tony tried to hide as best he could. His son was his world and did everything he could to keep him happy and safe. Due to this, no one other than the doctor that delivered him knew of Giovanni's existence and it stayed that way.

 

When Giovanni reached the appropriate age to start school, Tony hired him a private tutor and put them under an airtight contract. Not even Pepper and Obie knew about his precious baby. He was Tony's most guarded secret.

 

Raising Giovanni there was only one big issue between the mother and son duo; Giovanni absolutely _hated_ his father.

 

Nothing Tony said could sway the boy's opinion of the other man. When asked about why he hated his father Giovanni's reply while simple was both heartwarming and painful; _"He hurt you."_

 

No one had to know that Tony cried the night he said this.

 

..........................................

 

There was no one in the world fifteen year-old Giovanni Stark hated more than he hated _Colonel James_ _Rhodes,_ especially at times like this. Growing up he was used to his mother's dark moods, despite the man's attempts to hide them from him, and he knew that although his mother would never tell him such it was all because of that man. What's even worse was when his mom tried to deny it, tried to make it seem like it was his own fault but it wasn't. It really wasn't. Giovanni couldn't pretend not to notice how after Tony had allowed Rhodes back in his life nearly six years after his birth _,_ the dark moods became more frequent and harder for his mother to hide. This being said, he felt he was justified in the fact that he was currently protesting his mother travelling to an international hotspot with the man, especially when he spotted the familiar shadows in the older man's eyes.

 

"It's not safe!" He yelled at his mom who winced and rubbed his temples to ward off a migraine.

 

" Giovanni, I can't put this off. I already told Pepper I'd do it."

 

"Mom, it's not safe! Especially with you hovering on the edge of one of your moods! Why can't _Rhodes_ go by himself? Isn't that his _Job_?"

 

Tony sighed.

 

"Giovanni, _please_. Not tonight. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I left. I know you don't like Rhodey but he'll protect me while I'm there. Just trust me. I'll be fine."

Giovanni scowled but allowed the argument to drop, knowing his mom was exhausted. However, in his heart he couldn't help but feel that something was gonna go wrong...

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

_ Tony Stark Missing, suspected dead_

Giovanni's heart stopped dead in his chest as he read the headline on top of the morning paper.

 

His mother...his beautiful, quirky, larger than life mother was...missing and suspected dead. He whimpered softly as he scanned the paper, his fear and anguish building with each word.

 His mother's convoy had been attacked while returning from the weapons expo and during the clean up it had discovered that his mother had been near a missile that had detonated. After the smoke cleared there had been no sign of the billionaire, barring a small puddle of blood. 

Memories flashed through his mind and he let out a wail of pure anguish. A raw wounded sound, and collapsed to the ground sobbing.

 

"Please," He rasped. "Please, god don't take my mom from me. He's all I have left."

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Three months. Three long months full of anguish and hoping that his mom would be found. He hoped and hoped, forcing himself to go about his day as normal, meeting with his tutor, tuning up his "siblings" DUM-E, YU, and butterfingers and crying himself to sleep. He avoided his mother's lab at all times, unable to stand being there and know there was a possibility that the older man would never return to it. It wasn't until only days before his birthday that he received the news:

                                                                                                     _Tony Stark Found Alive_

It was the first time in months that the tears he cried were of pure relief.

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Life after his mother returned home was...different...quieter and more chaotic.

 

The submissive was quieter and more eccentric often drifting of in the midst of his sentence. He avoided any body of water bigger than a glass of water, barring showers which he deemed okay as long as the water didn't hit his face directly. He also became clingier, often cuddling the teen and preening him, and his nightmares got worse.

 

To be honest Giovanni didn't truly mind. He was just grateful that his mother was back. However he _did_ mind that his mother also spent more time around _Colonel Rhodes._ Any time he returned from his tutor's house it was always to be told by JARVIS that his mother was out with Colonel Rhodes, especially after the whole diabolical with Obadiah that nearly resulted in his mother's death. Other than this small problem, everything was actually going pretty well. So well in fact, that it wasn't until four months after his mother admitted to the world that he was Iron man that Giovanni actually realized something was terribly wrong with his mother.

 

_Giovanni frowned and he entered his mother's room to find the bed empty and the door to the conjoined bathroom open, the sound of retching coming from inside._

_"Mom? Are you alright?!" He whispered as the elder Stark leaned tiredly against the toilet, panting brokenly._

_"W-What are you doing out of b-bed, **piccolo.?"** The man rasped softly, ignoring his question, slender frame shaking and covered in a light sheen of sweat._

_Despite himself, the teen scowled at his mom. "That's what you're worried about. Mom, are you okay?"_

_""m fine, Vanni. Go back to bed. You have a big test tomorrow."_

_Glaring defiantly the sixteen year old proceeded to ignore his mother's orders instead helping the older man wash his mouth out and change into a fresh shirt. Then he carefully helped him into bed and slid in beside him, curling into the other's warm frame._

_"You know I love you right, Vanni?"_

_"Of course, momma. I love you too."_

_His mother smiled down at him but his eyes were solemn._

_"I'll love you forever, baby boy. No matter what."_

_Giovanni stiffened, something in his mom's voice sparking fear in his chest. "M-mom? What's going on? Why're you talking like that?"_

_Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. "I-I'm dying."_

 

After learning about the palladium poisoning his mother, he shut down. He clung to his mother as much as he was able to without and when the SHIELD intervened and saved his mother...

well no one has to know that they held each other tight as they cried that night...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanni's off to college.The Avengers movie

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**A/N: I don't have a Beta so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Chapter Three**

"Mom, I got accepted!"

Tony grinned brightly at his baby boy, whose eyes sparkled in excitement as he bounced in place and gripped the envelope bearing the seal of MIT on it.

The seventeen year old would always be the light of his life and as such he had kept him to private tutors until now despite knowing that the teen inherited his intellect and therefore was well passed university level academically.

Still he knew that all children had to leave home sometime so when Giovanni had come to him with a tenative request to be allowed to go off to a college of his own choosing he had reluctantly agreed. Now, as he took in the excitement his son was exhibiting, he knew he was doing the right thing and that given a choice he would do it all over again. Anything to make his little 'Vanni happy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Giovanni sighed at the question having been asked the same question almost fifty times over the past half hour by his mother, who blushed sheepishly at his exasperation.

"Right, sorry. It's just-" The elder Stark cut himself off by biting his lip and looking away and the teen felt his heart soften at the display of unease only he was permitted to see and moved to stand in front of the older man absently noting that he was almost as tall as his mother's slight 5'10. With a gentle hand he forced Tony to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

Tears filled cyan eyes much like his own, but shadowed by years of pain and heartbreak and Vanni sighed as he read the emotions present in them. Pride. Happiness. Fear. Sadness. _Loss._ His mother was proud of him for going off to become his own man. He was happy for him. But he feared being abandoned again and felt as he had already lost him to strangers despite him having not left yet. Felt that once Giovanni left he wouldn't return either by fault of his own or some terrible event that hurt or killed him and the teen yearned to comfort him.

"I'm not leaving forever, mom. I **_will_** be back. I promise and you know a Stark never breaks a promise. Isn't that right?"

His mother gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement and he was glad to see most of the negative emotions fade from his mom's eyes leaving them bright and full of concern.

"Be safe, Vanni. _Please._ "

"Always. Now my plane leaves in about thirty minutes so I have to get going."

"I love you, **_piccolo_**. Call me when you land."

"Will do. Tell the others I said bye, Jar. And make sure mom eats. Love you, mom."

With that he forced himself to leave, knowing if he didn't he wouldn't leave at all.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Two years passed in relative peace. Tony continued his work as Iron man and kept regular contact with Giovanni who called as often as he could ( **read:Everyday** ) and visited everytime he had break. They managed to maintain their extremely close relationship despite the distance and as a rule they kept no secrets from each other.As such Tony knew everything about Giovanni's life at the college including his lovelife.

About a year into college Giovanni met a young music major named, Azelia Rodrigez. The two hit it off immediately and soon began dating much to Tony hesitant delight.

At first Tony wasn't sure how to feel about the girl however after meeting her a few months previous during Vanni's semester break, he knew she was the one for his baby boy. Not only was she beautiful with her long mahogany curls and deep chocolate eyes, she was also talented and intelligent. The fact that he had borne her boyfriend from his womb didn't even faze her and she had taken it in stride with nothing but a small smile and a nod. Coupled with the fact that she had his little Vanni absolutely enamored with her and he knew his baby wouldn't find anyone more perfect for him then her and he had given them his blessing. It was only last week that Vanni had caled to tell him that he had proposed to her. She said yes.

Tony smiled remembering the happiness in his son's voice as he spoke about the girl, then frowned knowing that if his son knew that he had broken their unspoken no secrets pact he'd be furious. However he just couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty about it.

Giovanni didn't need to know that his black spells were much more frequent. Nor did he need to know that the nightmares had gotten worse and that he more often than not awaken sobbing and screaming. No, not when he was finally happy. He especially didn't need to know that Rhodey had taken one of his suits while he was sick and turned it over to both Hammer and the military and was now flying around under the moniker 'The Iron Patriot'. (Thankfully he had managed to keep this fact from his son while they were still living together. He didn't want to give Giovanni another reason to hate his father.)

His starkphone went off and he smiled knowing who it was without even glancing at the caller ID. After all, only Giovanni called him on his phone after eight, everyone else used Jarvis.

 _"Hey, mom."_ The teen greeted and Tony's smile softened at how tired his boy sounded.

"You sound tired, Vanni. What's wrong? Have you been resting? Are you eating enough? Sh-"

_"Mom, I'm **fine**. I went to the gym with some of the guys is all. Just tired, I promise."_

Tony bit his lip uncertainly. "If you say so."

_"I do.I was just calling to let you know that I'm alright. I know how you are when I forget to call."_

A soft laugh left the submissive.

"Well, actually I'm glad you called. I was gonna call in a few hours anyways."

He could almost see the worried frown the younger male was wearing, so palpable was his son's concern and it showed in his voice when he spoke.

_"Why? Is everything alright? Is it the reactor again?"_

He shushed the boy gently.

" Calm down, Vanni. Its nothing of the sort. In fact it's good news. I was informed today the my tower in New York is nearly finished and is currently inhabitable. I'll be leaving to go tomorrow to supervise the last bit and afterwards I will be there for the unforseeable future. I wanted to tell you before I left so you wouldn't worry."

For a moment Giovanni was silent then he gave a sheepish chuckle.

_"Oh."_

At that Tony burst into uncontrollable giggles, his son following only moments later. When they calmed they took a moment to bask in the comfortable quiet between them, then the older of them spoke.

"Get some rest, sweetie. I'll call you in the morning when I get settled in New York."

_"I will. I love you."_

"Love you too, Vanni. Tell Lia I said 'hi'."

_"Kay. Ni-yawn- night mom."_

"Sleep well."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::

 _"_ How does it look?"

Tony grinned vividly at Pepper's question as he hovered over the ocean having just installed an arc reactor onto the energy line for his tower. He had been in New York for little over two months and he was very glad that in that time he had finished his tower and- He gestured for Jarvis to fire up the reactor-get it running on clean energy. Giovanni was gonna be so proud when he saw it.It looked amazing.

"Like christmas but with more...me." He stated cockily and he could almost hear the woman's eye roll.

"Just get here so we can celebrate." She replied exasperated and he sighed. If only he weren't so fucked up. Perhaps then they could have-He stopped that train of thought in it tracks. No, he would not go there. Not at all.

"Yes, your highness." He snarked flying back to the tower. He landed on the launch pad and initiated the deativation sequence for the suit.

 _"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line."_ Jarvis informed him and he frowned. He didn't really have anything to do with the SHIELD beyond his consultations and constantly hacking their files on him to make sure that they remained unaware of his son's existance. So why would Coulson be contacting him?

"Ignore it."

_"I'm afraid he's insisting, Sir."_

He couldn't help but chuckle as he sensed genuine annoyance in Jarvis' voice, even as he took a seat beside Pepper and picked up a glass of champagne.

"Jarvis, we're celebrating." The strawberry blond women laughed at those words and Tony grinned.

"So,how does it feel being a genius?"

"I wouldn't know. All of this came from you."

"Give yourself some credit. Like 12 % of the credit."

"Twelve percent?!"

_"Sir, I'm sorry but he's overiding my systems and-"_

Tony's starkphone beeped and he picked it up frowning when he saw Coulson on the screen.

"You have reached the life sized model of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

"Mr.Stark this is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." He replied hanging up the phone.

"Twelve percent?"

Tony smiled cheekily at his assistant. "An arguement can be made for fifteen."

She huffed but was cut off from speaking when the elevator dinged. The billionaire frowned and stood as the doors opened to reveal Agent Coulson holding a black StarkPad.

_"Sir-"_

"Security breach!"

"Phil!" Pepper greeted and Tony pouted petulantly.   
"Phil? Uh, his name is Agent."

The other two rolled their eyes in unison and the agent sighed.

"Mr.Stark- we need you help."

"Official consulting hours are between five and sev-"

"It's a matter of national signifigance."

Pepper blinked and Coulson tried to hand him the StarkPad which he refused.

"I don't like being handed things."

"Funnily enough I do." His assisstant replied handing her glass to the agent before taking the pad and switching it with the glass of champagne in Tony's hands. He pouted but opened it walking back towards the table.

"Is this about the Avengers initiative?" Pepper asked then blushed when her friend gave her a look. "Which I know nothing about."

"I don't even qualify for that. Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don,t play well with others."

"That I did know." She acquaised and Coulson's lips quirked slightly.

"Yes well this no longer about behavior profiles anymore, Mr.Stark."

"Then what- Whoa." Tony breathed softly as the information appeared around him on holograms courtesy of Jarvis. This was gonna be more complicated than he thought it would be.

::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::

Giovanni frowned deeply as he stared down at his phone willing his mother to call him. The submissive hadn't called him since almost a day and a half ago and now it was almost noon and he still hadn't heard from him. It did nothing for the dread building in his get and the terror haunting him. His fiancee took a seat beside him a worried frown marring her perfect features.

"Still nothing?"

He shook his head and turned to her. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Yes. Mom's one of the strongest people I know."

His lips quirked up into a smile as he acknowleged her words as truth. His mother despite his moods and his faults was the strongest person he knew and as long as he kept this in mind he could believe that his mother was alright. Little did he know that in only a few short hours his heart would shatter completely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can close the portal! Can anyone hear me? I can close it!"

"No!" Tony shouted grabbing a hold of the nuke Fury had warned him off with little thought. He tried not to think of his son and future daughter-in-law. Of their pain and disappointment. He didn't succeed.

Distantly he could here himself informing the others that he was going to fly the nuke through the portal but inside he could feel nothing but sadness for the fact he was going to hurt the one person he had sworn to never hurt. He was going to hurt his Vanni.

As he entered the portal he allowed Jarvis to cut off his comm and dial his baby's number.He let nuke go, watching through darkening vison as the mother ship blew up. When his eyes fell shut he couldn't help but be thankful that the teen didn't pick up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He's not slowing down."

Steve cried watching as Stark fell through the sky limply. Despite his metal suit, the fall would kill him. Thor obviously realized this fact because he began to swing his hammer, only to stop as Hulk caught the billionaire and cushioned his fall. When they reached the duo they encountered another problem, The light in Stark's chest had gone out. He was gone.

Steve looked away mournfully. He hadn't even had a chance to apologize to the man.

Thor bowed his head respectfully, having been the only one that could sense that not all was as it seemed with Stark and now he wouldn't be able to find out why. Wouldn't be able to befriend the curious mortal that had faced him down fearlessly and shared Loki's sharp tongue and wit.

Hulk let out a mournful roar for the only human to treat bit him and his human counterpart as equals.

Tony jerked awake with a gasp drawing all of their attention back to him, the arch reator coming back on with a jolt.

"Ah, what the hell!" He exclaimed breathlessly and Steve smiled at him relieved, as did Thor, while Hulk gave another roar, this time of triumph.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me...well maybe just you big guy." The billonaire sent the rage monster a playful wink and the giant snorted in amusement.

"We won."Steve whispered and Tony grinned falling back in exhaustion.

"Yay. Go team! Let's all go get shawarma. I don;t know what it is but I wanna try it." He babbled and Thor smiled apologetically.

"We are not done yet, My friend."

"Oh, right. Loki."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Well? Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Next chapter we see Vanni's reation to Tony's stunt with the nuke and our plot begins. Also we get to see _Rhodey's_ reaction to Tony's near death. Juicy stuff I guarentee you.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I’m back... obviously…umm yea. On to chapter 4. Enjoy!

** Chapter Four **

Giovanni couldn’t breathe.

Aliens were invading New York. _His mother_ was in New York.

He stared blankly at the television screen praying he wouldn’t see the older man and yet…there was Iron Man fighting back to back with Captain America and the Hulk.

“Oh my God.” Azelia whispered beside him, horrified. “What is he doing?”

The Stark heir didn’t respond his cyan eyes glued to the sleek form of his mother flying around on the screen. One of the aliens delivered a particularly nasty hit to the suit knocking his mother into a building and his breath hitched. His fiancée flinched and whimpered, bringing her hands to her mouth.

The suit recovered instantly and rejoined the fray and they tried not to think on it.

_“We’re live from Manhattan, New York, where the city is currently under attack. These creatures seem to be emerging from a large wormhole situated directly above Stark tower and are reportedly controlled by the demi-god, Loki. The attack has been going on for nearly an hour and there seems to be no end to the chaos.”_

A reporter commented on the screen and they watched as the fighters separated and went their own way to fight the invaders. The camera switched to show a large, caped blond man beating the creatures with a gigantic war hammer.

Giovanni’s heart began to beat faster than he thought faster and his breath seemed to be stuck in his throat when the camera changed once more to show his mother flying towards Stark Tower…with a nuke on his back.

“Oh my god! NO!” Azelia whimpered hiding her face in her fiancée’s shoulder, tears falling onto his light blue t-shirt.

Memories of his time with his mother flew through his mind at the speed of sound and tears welled in Giovanni’s eyes.

There was no one in the world he loved more than his mother. The man was his world, the only person in the world that _knew_ him and loved him unconditionally.

He was his teacher. His protector. His Confident. His Best friend.

No, he couldn’t handle this and yet...

With each passing second his carrier flew closer and closer to the large black wormhole over the tower and Vanni’s heart began to stammer, darkness gathering at the corner of his vision. The second the slim gold and carmine form disappeared into the black hole, the darkness encompassed him completely and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

 

Tony was exhausted. A week had passed since the invasion and between press conferences, debriefs, team meetings, relief efforts, and clean up he’d barely had a moment to sleep let alone do anything else. He was also being swamped with projects from both SI and the SHIELD, all of which sat on the desk as he did everything else.

At the moment he sat in yet another meeting between Fury and the Avengers listening as Rogers gave them a rundown of things that needed to be done. Surprisingly, with all the money, time, and equipment Tony had contributed to clean up they had discovered that it didn’t really take as long as they had believed it would. In fact this was officially the last day of clean up meaning that he would finally be able to take care of the most important thing; checking on his son.

He just knew Giovanni had seen the  news reports if the numerous calls he were receiving from the child were anything to go by yet with everything going on he hadn’t really had any time to reassure him beyond a quick text and a message through Jarvis. The young man was bound to be both worried out of his mind and furious.

His phone rang in his pocket and he started violently. Cursing the reaction and ignoring the curious glances sent to him by the other people in the room, he answered it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

_“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”_

Tony flinched at the anger in his former lover’s voice, knowing older man’s anger was stemming more from fear than actual anger. Other than his children, he knew that Rhodey was one of the only people left in the world and knowing that he had worried the man broke his heart.

“Rhodey, I-”

_“No, Tony. You’ve done a lot of crazy shit that I can overlook but this? Tony you flew a nuke into space despite knowing that there was very little chance you’d survive! What the hell?!”_

“There was no other choice, Rhodey! If that thing had blown Manhattan would’ve been completely wiped off the map. I’m sorry for giving a damn!”

The other man sighed sadly and it was times like this that gave Tony hope that maybe one day, one day the older man would come to love him again. There was always this…affection he had in his voice when Tony put someone else’s safety before his own and it was so eerily reminiscent of the love they had shared that it left his heart aching.

_“Tony, I’m not going to tell you what you did was wrong, because it wasn’t, but dammit, brat! You need to be careful! I-I don’t want to lose you.”_

The billionaire’s breath caught almost unnoticed by anyone else in the room but he shoved down the hope that tried to take hold of his heart.

“I…I’ll call you later, Rhodey.” He monotoned, ending the call before the other man could say another word. Once he was done he turned to the other avengers and Fury with a brittle smile.

“On with the meeting.”

Natasha and Bruce sent him concerned looks but he ignored them focusing all of his energy on not breaking down. Not yet.

Once he was alone within the safe confines of his bedroom in Stark tower, only then he would allow himself to shatter.

Until then he had to be strong.

* * *

 

_“‘Vanni.”_

Relief flooded Giovanni as he was graced with the sound of his mother’s voice for the first time in over two and a half weeks. Since the day of the Manhattan invasion he’d been trying to get in touch with the submissive, however barring texts and messages from Jarvis they hadn’t really had time to talk and it had been driving him insane. Not only  had it been the longest he’d ever gone without speaking to the man it also made it harder for him to gauge just how this invasion had affected him in terms of his battles against depression and nightmares.

“Mom. Gods, are you alright? How are things going? Jarvis said you haven’t been eating and that you’re having trouble sleeping.”

A tired laugh left the billionaire and despite himself the younger genius smiled.

_“I am fine, **il mio piccolo**. _ _Just exhausted. With the relief efforts and everything else going on there hasn’t been a lot of time for me to rest… or call you. I’m so sorry for leaving you to worry.”_

Giovanni sighed, his heart softening at those words.

“It’s alright, mom. I know it’s not your fault. I just wish you could be a hero _without_ all the death defying stunts.”

_“I’m not a hero, child. I never have been nor will I ever be. I risk my life to save people to absolve myself of the guilt I feel for the red in ledger not because I’m a good person.”_

A frown crossed the younger’s features at the self-deprecation in his mother’s tone somehow knowing that stupid SHIELD place and their faulty analysis of his mother’s character had something to do with it.

“Do I need to come to New York and have Azelia smack some sense into you?”

_“’Vanni-”_

“No, don’t _‘Vanni_ me, mom. I’ve told you this countless times and somehow you never believe me! You’re the least selfish person I know and I’m so sick of hearing you and everyone else put you down! I’m so sick of telling you something you should already know! For fuck’s sake, mom you just flew a nuke into space to save the lives of thousands of people with no thought to the fact that you would be leaving behind your family! Hell if what Jarvis is telling me is true you’ve even offered to house those idiotic heroes in _your_ tower just to save them from having to stay in those barracks. Stop selling yourself short!” He yelled and a stunned silence hung heavy between them.

Finally after what seemed like hours his mother broke it with a shaky breath.

_“O-Okay. “_  He whispered softly then he repeated it in a steadier voice. “ _Okay. I’m sorry.”_

“Me too.”

A giggle left the older, followed by a yawn. _“It’s alright, honey. I’ve always encouraged you to speak your mind.”_

Giovanni chuckled quietly glancing up as Azelia entered the room and placing a finger to his lips.

“Go rest. Mom. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

_“But I-“_

“Go to sleep, Mom. “ He repeated firmly and an exasperated sound left the submissive.

_“Fine. Goodnight. I love you.”_

“I love you too. Sleep well.”

_“You too.”_

 Hanging up the phone the college student turned to his fiancée.

“First break were going to New York.”

She smirked at him.

“I know. I’ve already bought the tickets.”

* * *

 

 Queen Frigga sighed sadly as she stared down at the small babe sleeping restlessly in her arms. Loki had been beyond healing, his mind shattered by the mad titan and she’d been forced to cast one of the oldest spells in history. The spell had erased every memory Loki had and deaged him to just a few weeks old making it so that he could grow up once more, the right way. Now all she had to do was send him to the home she’d chosen for him, the Queen of Midgard and Gaia’s chosen himself.

Heart breaking with each passing moment, she swaddled the babe in an emerald green blanket and placed him in a beautifully woven basket. Then she placed a letter in the basket beside him and ran a slender hand through his soft hair.

“My precious child,” she whispered. “I love you and your brother more than life itself. Unfortunately, Asgard is not the place for you. You do not deserve to grow up in a place where all you will face is ostracism and pain. You deserve love and happiness and I know you will get it with this man…and maybe, just maybe you can save him from the darkness haunting his soul.”

Loki gave a quiet coo in his sleep and she sniffled. Then, before she could lose her courage, she disappeared baby in tow. She reappeared in a large spacious pent house and she immediately noticed the beauty lying fast asleep on one of the nearby sofas. Short, messy curls framed a peaceful face, full lips parted with every small breath and there in the center of the vixen’s chest was an iridescent blue device that lit up the room with its intensity.

Midgard’s Queen.

Gaia’s chosen champion.

Queen Frigga smiled and placed her precious bundle beside the couch, noting how the once restless child in it was now calm.

Yes, this was the perfect place for her son.

Kissing Loki’s head lightly she moved over to the sleeping queen and brushed a strand of hair from his head.

“Take care of our child.”

She whispered vanishing as silently as she appeared.

**TBC…**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I know I promised to have this up by the beginning of this week but unfortunately RL got in the way and I was unable to. My sincerest apologies.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, obviously.

** Chapter Five **

**_Son of Stark,_ **

**_Over the course of your life I have kept an eye on you, for I am well aware of your destiny in this world. I have watched you go from the shy, almost broken submissive, first of your line, to a strong, beautiful mother and an amazing warrior. It is because I have seen your heart, the love for others that you try to hide so desperately, that I have chosen you for this specific task. When Loki arrived in Asgard it was discovered that his actions on Midgard were not performed of his own volition. They were dictated by the Mad Titan, Thanos. He tortured Loki, broke his mind and his will, until he had no other choice but to do as Thanos bid him._ **

**_By the time Loki arrived in Asgard he was shattered beyond our help and I was forced to do an ancient spell to save his life. The result of that spell is what you see before you. It deaged him to just a few weeks old and erased every memory of his old life, including Thor, Odin, and Myself. I am asking you, mother to mother, please care for my son. Love him as you love your own, for I know you can give him a good life.  I believe that, with your guidance, he will finally become the man he was meant to be._ **

**_Queen Frigga of Asgard_ **

Tony glanced at the small babe lying asleep in the basket on his coffee table, then at the letter in his hand, his mind full of turmoil. He had awakened almost fifteen minutes earlier to go the bathroom and he’d been extremely shocked to find a baby lying on the table beside the couch he’d fallen asleep on. When he had read the letter, his shock had only grown and he’d had to read twice more just to be sure he hadn’t been mistaken.

Now, after reading the letter for what seemed like the millionth time he still found himself baffled by it and full of conflicting feelings. On one hand, this was _Loki_ the guy that had thrown him from a window, invaded New York, and brainwashed Clint. Sure, he had been brainwashed by a fucking **Titan** but still he was a very prominent figure in the nightmares that plagued him daily and the anxiety attacks that often tried to take hold of him.

On the hand, since Giovanni had moved out he’d found himself slowly slipping into depression, yearning for another child to call his own since his son was almost full grown, and Loki was only a few weeks old. He would be able to be a _mother_ again, able to be a caretaker once more, for someone he didn’t have to hide from. Plus, Loki had been _brainwashed_ into attacking them so it wasn’t like he was inherently evil. If anything, he was just as much a victim as them.

Tony’s lips curled into a sweet smile and he brushed a gentle hand through the sleeping child’s hair, his heart melting when the babe gave a soft coo and nuzzled into it. Why was he even thinking about this? How could he ever think to turn away a baby, especially one as cute as Loki? He was finally getting another chance and he wouldn’t waste it. Loki was gonna be the best cared for baby in the world.

“Jarvis, open a file on my private server and get to work creating necessary legal documents for Loki. Loki Osiris Stark. Make sure that other than the president, no one else is aware of his existence.”

_“Of course, Sir. Would you like me to order clothing and furniture for him as well?”_

“Just the basics for now. I still have ‘Vanni’s old furniture. Make sure to tell the delivery me to use my private elevator. I don’t want the others to know yet.”

_“Will you be informing Master Giovanni and Ms. Potts?”_

Tony nodded. “I’ll do that later, promise. Now get to work.”

@@@@@@@@@

So, his brother had finally made a move.

Dark, scarlet eyes narrowed thoughtfully as they observed the video displaying the invasion of New York on the screen. Their owner was a tall, broad shouldered man with russet skin that stretched nicely over his muscular frame and inky black hair that fell to the nape of his neck in a mess of curls. He was a powerful man, one of the most well-known men in the world, second only to Tony Stark. His name was Vincent Albion.

He watched as Iron man flew through the portal, then he stopped the video and leaned back in his chair with a furrowed brow. Why had his brother chosen to attack New York specifically? Why not D.C or something? What was so special about the city?

What was Thanos after?

Of course, he knew from the moment the attack had happened that his older brother was behind it all. He had met Loki before and he knew that the boy didn’t wish for a throne, he just yearned for Odin’s approval. He yearned to be free of Thor’s shadow, something Vincent couldn’t fault him for because the elder Asgardian prince was a very arrogant man. Then there had been the fact that the boy had fallen from the bifrost into the void where Thanos was sealed, meaning he’d have to have come into contact with the mad man and knowing his brother as he did, the man probably tortured him.

However, this still didn’t explain _why_ Thanos had chosen to go after New York? What was there that was so important to the Mad Titan? Vincent narrowed his eyes, and stood. He didn’t know, but he would find out. It was time to take a trip to Manhattan.

@@@@@@@@

**TBC...**

**Next Chapter: Tony tries to keep Loki a secret from everyone, but will he succeed? And the Avengers get a new member?**

 


	6. Explosive confrontations and new team mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanni and Rhodey finally meet and Vincent Joins the Avengers

**A/N: Explosive first meetings and a new Team member…**

** Chapter Six **

“A baby?”

“Yes.”

Pepper blinked, glancing down at the small baby cooing softly in her boss/best friend’s arms, then back at said man himself.

“A baby Loki?” She deadpanned and he nodded, holding the child closer to his chest protectively.

“Tony, children are a big responsibility. They aren’t like your boots and AIs they need constant care.”

The billionaire rolled him eyes at her.

“Pep, I know how to care for a child. This isn’t the first time.”

The woman narrowed her eyes.

She had been Tony’s assistant for nearly fifteen years and she had never seen him with a child. He was barely able to remember when to sleep or eat, so how did he expect her to believe he could care for a child.

Seeing her disbelief, Tony sighed, feeling just a tad bit hurt. Maybe his masks were _too_ good if even she couldn’t see through it.

“I’m not asking your permission, Pepper. Loki is _my_ child and I was just informing you of his existence. That will be all Ms. Potts.”

Pepper pursed he lips. “You better know what you’re doing, Tony.” She replied.

Tony smiled brightly, hearing the resignation in her voice. It was acceptance but it might as well have been.

**@@@@@@**

“I have a brother!”

Azelia giggled at her fiancée’s excited shout watching as he danced around the room happily. He had been in that state since his mother had called to inform them of baby Loki’s presence. According to Tony this was a dream come true for Vanni who had always wished for a sibling even knowing that his mom wouldn’t have one with anyone but Rhodes.

“Yes, Vani, I know. Now go pick out a present for him and mom while I finalize our travel plans.”

The caramel-skinned man pouted but nodded, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop.”

The musician giggled once more while he smiled.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go. I need to finish everything.”

Sending her an impish smile, mock bowed and ducked out of the room. Once he was gone, her smile dropped and she bit her lip apprehensively.

Tony had informed them shortly after the New York diabolical that the _Avengers_ had moved in with him and she feared what Giovanni would do or say upon meeting them. Her fiancée, while normally a calm, gentle man, absolutely _hated_ the heroes because of the way they tore at Tony’s self-esteem and worsened the depression that seemed to always drown the man. It was a worrying situation not only Vanni, but also for Tony, whose mind seemed fragile enough as is.

Shaking her head with a soft sigh she resigned herself to just watching and waiting to see what would happen.

**@@@@@**

James “Rhodey” Rhodes sighed as he stared up at the newly christened Avengers Tower.

Tony had discovered that he was on leave and had all butt ordered him to come over to his new tower and meet his new super hero friends. Of course he had agreed, if only because it would be the first time since the Manhattan invasion that he would be able to see his friend and discern if he was truly okay.

He shuddered, an icy chill racing down his spine as he remembered seeing the man fly through the portal with the nuke on his back. His heart had almost given out at that moment and he’d found himself wishing for times best forgotten. The times when Tony would lie in his arms while they lounged lazily in the summer sun. The times when he was able to hold the beautiful omega just because he could. Times he had ended.

Shaking his head briefly, he entered the building and was immediately greeted with the smiling face of Pepper Potts, Tony’s assistant.

“Hello, Colonel Rhodes. I was wondering how long you would stand outside. Tony isn’t in, however. He left this morning, said he was taking care of personal business.”

She informed him and he rolled his eyes.

It was so typical of Tony to forget he was coming despite being the one to invite him. After twenty years of knowing the man he’d gotten used this sort of behavior from him.

He gave Pepper a wan smile.

“So should I just go on up then?”

She nodded.

“He told me to tell you to just go on up to the pent house and he’ll see you when he gets back. He also said to feel free to make yourself some new superhero pals.”

“Of course.” He replied, chuckling.

**@@@@@**

“Mom!”

Tony grinned brightly as he embraced his children, his aqua blue eyes lighting up under his chocolate contacts, as he shifted baby Loki in his arms.

“Vanni, Azzy! How are the wedding plans coming along?”

“They’re great, Mom. They should be finalized by Sunday.” Azelia replied while her fiancée gently liberated his mother of his new baby brother.

 The child was gorgeous, with his wide emerald green eyes and fair ivory skin, the child complimented the older Stark wonderfully. Giovanni smiled down him, watching as he cooed and giggled, gem-like eyes focused on the darker male’s face.

“Hey, Loki,” He murmured softly. “I’m your big brother, Giovanni. You can call me Vanni though. That’s what everyone else calls me.”

 Tony beamed at his eldest son, his heart warming at the protective gleam he spotted in the cyan pools the boy- no, _man_ called eyes.

Azelia smiled too, leaning over her fiancée’s shoulder to see the babe. “And I’m you big sister, Azelia, but you can call me Azzy. I’ll be the one that keeps your big brother in line.”

Loki giggled and reached for a lock of her hair while Tony watched on, positively glowing with happiness.

 _This_ was what he lived for, what he fought to protect. These were his children and he would go to the ends of the earth and back for them.

This was why he was still alive and he would never forget that.

**@@@@@@@**

“Dr. Albion.”

Fury greeted calmly, watching stoically as the business tycoon took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

Vincent Albion was quite possibly one of the two most powerful men alive, the first being Tony Stark himself. He was the puppeteer of the Italian government much like and he was also in control of almost 80% of the world’s media, including news, radio, and television.

The man was deadly and he knew it if the glint in his sinister scarlet eyes was anything to go by.

“Director Fury.” He replied, his low, husky baritone thickening his accent. “How nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise. What can I do for you today? I doubt this is a social call.”

A slow smirk spread across the man’s face.   
“I would like to become the PA for your Avengers.”

Fury blinked and raised an eyebrow at the request.

What the hell was Albion playing at? The Avengers had nothing to do with the Italians, so what good were they for the shadow leader of the Italian government?

Suddenly he frowned. Of course, what had Stark done now?

“Stark.”

He replied and Albion chuckled lowly.

“No. I assure you Mr. Stark, despite being an Italian citizen, has nothing to do with this.” He rumbled. “My interest are purely my own.”

 “Then why?”

“The Asgardian, particularly _Loki._ He was not acting purely of his own volition. I’ve reviewed the tapes, comparing the ones from the facility in New Mexico to the ones from the invasion and his time here and there are some inconsistencies with his behavior.”

“Those are classified tapes. How did you get them?”

The tycoon’s smirk broadened at the alarm hidden in the spy’s voice.

“The only system in the world I can’t hack is Stark’s, Director. Compared to his, yours is like taking candy from a baby.”

Fury scowled, thinking carefully about what the man had said.

After a few moments he spoke, his one visible eyes flashing dangerously.

“Very well. Welcome to the team, Albion. You’ll find the others in Stark Tower. I’ll call ahead and inform them that you’re coming.”

With an incline of his head, Albion stood, holding out one his large callous hands.

“Nice doing business with you director.”

“Do not make me regret this.”

**@@@@@**

The Avengers were…strange, to put it lightly.

They didn’t act anything like Rhodey had expected them to e and had actually accepted him into their fold quite easily. Natasha, who he’d met while she was undercover as Tony’s assistant, was cool and collected, but she had given him a small welcoming smile and introduced him to the others upon his arrival.

Clint and Thor were also quick to accept him, as was Steve, who he still couldn’t believe was actually _Captain America._ In fact the only that seemed to be having a hard time getting to know him was Dr. Banner, Tony’s “science buddy”. 

The man had barely spoken to him beyond giving him a rigid greeting and a forcibly polite smile. It was irritating, but in a way he understood. Banner didn’t have a very good history with military personnel, especially with the “Giant-green rage monster”, he had as an alter ego. Even with Captain America, the doctor only seemed partially relaxed, tension plaguing his slight frame. According to Steve, the only time the man truly relaxed was when Tony was present.

Rhodey shook his head lightly and straightened where he sat on the sofa listening to Clint try to school Steve and Thor in the “wonders” of Mario Kart. Banner sat a little ways away reading a thick, leather bound journal and making notes every so often. Every few seconds he would send furtive glances to the door and bite his lip, before going back to his book. It didn’t take much for Rhodey to guess what he was waiting for because admittedly he was waiting for the said thing.

He _needed_ to see Tony.

Needed to see his face, know that he was truly _alive_ and not lying somewhere in space as tiny particles of debris. It had been the whole reason for his visit despite the months that had passed since the invasion.

Suddenly the **Imperial March** echoed throughout the room, prompting a burst of laughter from Clint.

What the hell?

 _“Director Fury is on the line.”_ Jarvis relayed primly and Clint laughed harder, a soft almost inaudible snort of amusement leaving Natasha at his words.

“Of course he is. Who else would Tony set that ringtone to?” The archer gasped out and Rhodey chuckled softly at that. Somethings would never change.

“Put him through, Jarvis.” Banner interrupted, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Tha AI gave an affirmative sound and did as he was bid. Only seconds later, Fury’s harsh, authorative voice came over the line, his face appearing on one of the large holo-screens that Tony had infused into the common room window.

“Where is Stark?”

Natasha frowned.

“Unknown, sir. He left around 10 after informing Ms. Potts that he would be back after he took care of a few things.” She reported and the Director let out a low curse.

“Vincent Albion will be over-seeing all media coverage and relations of the Avengers. He is on his way to you now. Inform Stark and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Steve frowned, but nodded all the same.

“Will he be living here too?”

“Yes.”

Having said his piece the one eyed man cut the call, missing the strange looks on his teams faces.

“Soo, a new teammate?” Clint drawled and Banner grimaced.

“Seems that way.”

“Tony’s gonna be pissed.” The archer commented with a wince and Steve snorted.

“Definitely.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes at them all, looking up as the elevator for the common room opened. He gaped, his eyes wide because there in front of him was the one man in the world that Tony had idolized more than anyone else, the Media tycoon, Vincent Albion.

Before any of them could speak, a soft ding sounded, causing them all to look in the direction of Tony’s “private” elevator. The doors opened and out stepped a man that could possibly pass for Rhodey’s twin if not for his cyan eyes and the fact that he could be no older than twenty. The newcomer blinked owlishly, the scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, shifting the infant lying in his arms.

“Sorry, it’s my first time here and I got lost.”

“Kid, that’s a private elevator.” Rhodey deadpanned. His look-a-like stiffened then glanced at him, eyes hardening into icy shards.

“I supposed so.” He replied coolly and Albion snorted.

“That’s enough ice to cool Death valley.” He muttered and the elevator dinged for a third time.

“Damnit, Giovanni Alessio! I raised you better than to leave poor Azelia and me to carry all of you things!”

Yelled a familiar voice and lo and behold Tony Stark exited his private elevator, with a beautiful dark haired woman in tow. He froze when he noted everyone staring at him, subconsciously sifting so that he was shielding his children.

“Oh, hey guys…”

“Tony…what the hell is going on?” Rhodey asked, still wary of the kid wearing his face. The boy was watching him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, hate clear in every line of his face. Tony bit his lip, glancing around agitatedly. 

“Vanni, Azzy, these are the Avengers. Natasha Romanov, the black widow. Clint Barton, Hawk-eye. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Thor, the Thunder God. And-“He grinned brightly. “My science buddy, Bruce, who is also the Hulk. Oh and my best friend R-“

“No.” The word was spoken frigidly by “Giovanni” and Tony spun around, hurt in his eyes.

“Giovanni favore. Non.”

Azelia nodded. “Think about what you’re doing, Vanni.”

Giovanni scowled, eyes blazing.

“Do _not_ call him your best friend. He’s nothing but a **_vigliacco_** ” He spat and Rhodey glared at him, knowing he’d been insulted.

 Vincent raised an eyebrow. A coward?  Why would the child believe such about his own father?

Yes, he’d made the connection as soon as the boy had entered the room, however he found himself wondering who the boy’s mother was. Who on earth had given him such gorgeous aquamarine eyes?

He glanced back at Stark, noting with interest that he’d recoiled from the child as if he’d been struck, chocolate eyes full of tears. Just _what_ was going on here?

“Vanni, stop. Look at what you’re doing.” The girl beside the other CEO whispered harshly gesturing to the trembling man who was looking away from them all, focusing intently on his phone screen…which wasn’t on.

“Shit.” The boy cursed softly, his eyes softening and he looked away from Rhodes to focus Stark.

“Mom? Mom, look at me, come on.” He whispered, shocking their audience. He shifted the baby in his arms before placing a gentle hand on the elder man’s cheek. Stark looked up hesitantly, then nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry. I hate him, you know that.” Rhodes flinched, wondering what he’d done to deserve the hate the teen claimed to have for him.  He didn’t even know the boy!

“This is touching and all,” Clint interrupted uncomfortably, “But who the hell are you and what the hell in going on?”

The three turned to the onlookers, Stark’s face burning red in embarrassment.

“Um…everybody, this is my son Giovanni Alessio Stark and his fiancée Azelia Rodriguez.” He smiled aand

Gently moved the baby from Giovanni’s arms.

“And this is my son, Loki Osiris Stark.”

**TBC…**

**WOOOOOO!!! 2648 Words!!!**

**A/N: Sooo, Idk how this turned out but I kinda had a dream about this chapter last night and I wasn’t able to sleep till I jotted it all down.**

**R &R**

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction Time…sorta.

Chapter Seven

 

"This is touching and all," Clint interrupted uncomfortably, "But who the hell are you and what the hell in going on?"

 

The three turned to the onlookers, Stark's face burning red in embarrassment.

 

"Um…everybody, this is my son Giovanni Alessio Stark and his fiancée Azelia Rodriguez." He smiled and gently moved the baby from Giovanni's arms.

 

"And this is my son, Loki Osiris Stark."

 

Rhodey's eyes widened and betrayal pooled in his gut at his former lover's words. He didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the introduction, having focused in on the first part. Giovanni looked to be nineteen years old at the most and looking at him it wasn't hard to tell who his other parent was. The young man looked exactly like him barring his extraordinary blue eyes which he seemed to have inherited from his mother. How could Tony keep something like this from him?

 

His gaze moved to the girl beside his son and his hurt and betrayal turned to burning hot anger. He had even missed his son finding his first love and his engagement, all because Tony felt the need to keep this from him! How- why would he do this to him?!

 

"How could you keep this from me, Tony?" He snarled softly. "How could you keep my son from me?!"

 

The omega flinched away from him and shook his head, while Giovanni gave him a dark, menacing glare.

 

"Don't speak to him that way!"

 

"Loki? My brother?" Thor cut in, bringing everyone's attention to the final part of Tony's introduction.

 

Clint's lips curled into a sneer and his hand twitched for his bow and arrow.

 

"Why is Loki here, Stark?"

 

Tony's jaw stiffened and he jutted out his chin defiantly. "He is my son. Queen Frigga has placed him in my care. If you don't like it, leave."

 

The archer frowned at his friend.

 

"How do we know this isn't a trick? That he isn't just trying to find a way to separate us?"

 

"It is not." Rumbled a voice and everyone's gaze moved to Albion, who had been forgotten amongst the chaos. "Loki's magic is there but it is only that of a very powerful infant. This is no trick."

 

Rhodey growled, unhappy about the fact that the conversation had moved away from the main topic. He needed an explanation. Why had Tony hidden something so important from him?

 

"What the hell is going on?" He snapped, repeating Clint's words from before. His son smirked.

 

"Feeling left out, father?" He sneered mockingly and Tony placed a hand on his arm.

 

"Vanni, stop." He pleaded before turning to his former lover, exhaustion clear in his voice. "We will talk. However, this is a conversation that should be held in private, not in the common room."

 

Vincent nodded in agreement to his wise words, while Rhodes pursed his lips.

 

"Okay."

 

Sighing the billionaire turned to Vincent with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

"Dr. Albion, I sincerely apologize for all of this. Fury told me you were coming and why. Welcome to the crazy."

 

The tycoon smirked, an uncharacteristic tendril of concern snaking into his subconscious as he noticed the fine, nearly invisible tremor racing through the younger man's lean frame.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Might I say that it is a pleasure to meet you, despite the rather unfortunate circumstances of our meeting."

 

Tony gave him another smile and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"C'mon Azzy, Vanni. Let's get you settled."

 

Staring after the quartet, Vincent allowed himself a slight smile.

 

"Well, well, well things are going to get interesting around here."

 

He glanced at Rhodes' angry visage and his smirk widened.

 

"Very interesting."

* * *

 

"Stark has a son. Two, in fact."

 

Fury frowned deeply at this news, staring at the man in front of him pensively.

 

Stark had children and had managed to hide them from both the SHIELD and the press? How and with who?

 

"Names?"

 

Rogers pursed his lips. "Giovanni Alessio Stark and-" He hesitated and Fury's intrigue peaked.

 

"And?"

 

"Loki Osiris Stark."

 

The Director blinked in shock. "Loki?"

 

"Yes sir. According to both Thor and Tony, Loki's mind was too damaged after the invasion for him to function and so the queen of Asgard did some kind of ancient spell that deaged him to an infant."

 

Nick shook his head. Only Stark. "Very well. I appreciate the update, Captain. Please inform Stark that I need to meet with him soon for a debriefing about this development."

 

Rogers nodded and the screen fade to black. Once he was gone, Nick sighed. He had feeling he knew who Giovanni's other parent was. He and Tony had been very close when the teen was younger and he knew that there was only one person Tony trusted implicitly enough to bear a child for. However this incident, also showed him just how far apart he and Tony had drifted since Howard's death. It hurt to know his godson had been hiding such a thing from him.

 

He shook his head and glanced out his window in the direction of Stark tower. He would make things better between them…and maybe even get to meet his great godson…

* * *

 

Tony had known from the moment he'd uttered those horribly revealing words that he was in for a bad night.

 

Even before he'd left the communal floor of the tower, the tremors usually associated with his black moods had approached and as soon as he entered the penthouse after making sure his children were settled for the night, he shattered.

 

He didn't scream or sob dramatically, he simply broke.

 

He fell to his knees and gazed blankly at the room around him, wrapping his arms around himself in a sad imitation of a hug, as silent sobs wracked his frame. The tremors that had plagued him since the horrible confrontation between Rhodey and Giovanni worsened and he curled in on himself, trying to ride the fit out.

 

After a while, he stood mechanically and stumbled into his room hoping that he'd be better equipped to deal with it all in the morning.

* * *

 

Azelia was pissed.

 

In the two years she'd been engaged to Giovanni, she'd never been as furious with him as she was at that moment and it showed as she stonily ignored his presence to rock baby Loki to sleep. Once the child was asleep she took him in the adjoining guest room and laid him in the crib that their mother had provided for them. When she returned, her fiancée was sitting on their bed with his head in his hands and his shoulders were full of tension.

 

"You should be ashamed of yourself." She monotoned, crossing her arms and his shoulders hunched in even more.

 

"I sent mother into one of his moods. He's upset and it's all my fault." Giovanni whimpered sadly and Azelia sighed. Giovanni's attachment to his mother was stronger than anything she'd ever seen and she knew that knowing that he was the cause of his mother's depression at the moment was crushing to him. However it wasn't enough to make her curb her response.

 

"Yes you did. What the hell were you thinking verbally attacking Rhodes in front of mother? It hurts him just to know you hate him but to see the two men of his life arguing like that must have been devastating!" Her voice softened and she kneeled beside her soon-to-be husband and cupped his cheek . "I know you hate him, beloved, but please for mother's sake stop attacking the man for something he didn't even know about."

 

He leaned into her touch and nodded slowly. "Okay..." He murmured quietly. "Okay."

* * *

 

Rhodey's mind was reeling as he sat on the communal floor with the other Avengers. Everyone had chosen not to speak about the fiasco that had occurred yesterday and the fact that nor Tony or his guests had shown up for dinner. They chose to ignore it all together although he often caught them all sending furtive glances in his direction every time they assumed he'd stopped paying attention.

 

Surprisingly, it was Dr. Banner that finally asked him about it.

 

"How long were you together?"

 

The colonel blinked at the quiet question, absently noticing that the others had turned their attention to the conversation as well.

 

"Two years. We were engaged to be married. Before that we'd been best friends for two years."

 

Steve frowned. "What happened? Did Stark cheat?"

 

Rhodey shook his head fervently, appalled that they would even think such a thing. Tony was many things but he was always faithful and loyal to a fault.

 

"No! No, Tony would never do something like that. He may be a jackass but he is extremely loyal to those he cares about."

 

Vincent tilted his head curiously. "Then why did you leave?"

 

"I loved Tony…but I loved my career more. I couldn't have them both so I had to choose the on that meant the most to me."

 

Natasha frowned. "That doesn't explain the kids."

 

"The Stark line has a very special gene that causes us to present as the subgenders of either Alpha or Omega once we turn thirteen." Explained a quiet voice, and every turned to find Giovanni leaning on the wall behind them, watching them all impassively. "Omegas, who can be male or female, are submissive sexually which means they are able to bear children. It also means that the males are unable to impregnate. Alphas can also be male or female and have the ability to impregnate although the females cannot bear a child themselves."

 

"How old are you?"

 

His son stared at him, then narrowed his eyes. "Nineteen. I turn twenty in a few weeks."

 

"Why do you hate me?" He asked softer, hurt palpable in his voice.

 

"Because you are nothing but a selfish coward!" Giovanni snarled, blue eyes flashing. "My mother loved you but you were AFRAID of what your military friends would say so you just left. He could've been spared so much of the pain and the depression and the heartache if you'd just grown a pair of balls and stuck with us but you didn't! He's suffered so much at your hand but he refuses to let you go, even if now he only sees you as his best friend. I hate you because you left him alone and you betrayed him. You are a coward and I will never see you as anything but that."

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and that's a wrap! Next chapter the Avengers get to experience just how different an unmasked Tony Stark really is. As they say children bring out the best and the worst in people. And Rhodey finally talks to Tony so they can air out the past a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

" _Why do you hate me?" He asked softer, hurt palpable in his voice._

" _Because you are nothing but a selfish coward!" Giovanni snarled, blue eyes flashing. "My mother_ _ **loved**_ _you but you were AFRAID of what your military friends would say so you just_ _ **left**_ _. He could've been spared so much of the pain and the depression and the heartache if you'd just grown a pair of balls and stuck with us but you didn't! He's suffered so much at your hand but he refuses to let you go, even if now he only sees you as his best friend. I hate you because you left him alone and you betrayed him. You are a coward and I will_ _ **never**_ _see you as anything but that."_

It hurt.

It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt to hear his son speak to him with such venom and rage but at the same time, he couldn't help but ackowledge that the boy had only spoken the truth. He was a coward for leaving Tony, it was a fact he come to on his own years ago even without the knowledge that they had a son together. Still it didn't stop pain from lancing through his heart with ever sharp word that left the boy's lips and all he could do was stare at him apologetically. Luckily, the entrance of his future daughter-in-law, who had baby Loki in her arms, stopped from inevitably putting his foot in his mouth.

She took one look at the tense faces of everyone in the room and turned to her fiancee with a sigh.

"I told you to behave,  _ **el amado.**_ "

Giovanni snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I am behaving. Rhodes asked why I hated him and I told him why. Nothing more, nothing less."

Azelia sighed once more and turned to the Avengers.

"I apologize for my fiancee's behavior. I promise that from now on he will behave properly," she glanced at Giovanni-" won't you, love?"

He nodded innocently, cyan hues glittering with a mischeif befitting of his baby brother's former moniker.

"Yes dear."

Clint snickered at that, taking a curious glance in the direction of the elevator.

"Hey, where's Stark? He's normally the first one in here, especially when Bruce makes breakfast."

 _"Sir is currently in the penthouse resting."_ Jarvis replied and Bruce frowned worriedly. It was extremely uncharacteristic for Tony to sleep past 6 am because of all the projects he had for the company as well as his own nightmares. And he  _never_  got up later than 9...it was nearing 11:30.

Giovanni on the hand, seemed to be the only one who noticed that JARVIS had said 'resting' not 'sleeping'. It had become Tony's code for his moods just in case he was talking on the phone with him around anyone that didn't know about them. His eyes darkened with guilt and he bit his lip.

"How bad is he, J?" He asked softly, flinching as the AI replied in a slightly cooler voice.

_"Sir has been awake since 3am and has yet to have moved, Master Giovanni. He slipped into a catatonic state around 5 am and is slowly coming out of it as we speak."_

Everyone's eyes widened at his words and Rhodey swallowed. He had known when he left Tony twenty years previous that Stark omegas never handled abandonment very well and that was in essence, exactly what he'd done, however he hadn't known just how badly he'd be affected. Hearing it from Jarvis just made him feel even worse about this entire situation.

Maybe it was right for Giovanni to hate him.

* * *

 

"Giovanni?" The Stark heir blinked then grinned brightly at the speaker.

"Dr. Banner! My mom's a huge fan of your work and I personally love the fact you turn green when you're angry."

Bruce's lips quirked at the greeting, reminded of how his friend had introduced himself in a similar fashion.

"Bruce is fine, Giovanni. I just wanted to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you."

Giovanni frowned.

Of all the Avengers living in his mother's tower, Bruce Banner was the only one he's yet to hear the omega speak negatively about in any light. In fact the only time his mom spoke Banner's name in anger was when he ranted about the injustices the older scientist suffered at the hand of others. Still, if he was guessing things correctly, Banner wanted to talk about his mother's moods which was knowledge he didn't share with anyone.

Seeing his reluctance, Bruce gave a soft sigh.

"Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but I've been designated as the team's medic and I just want a slight over veiw of this episode Tony suffered. Just what causes them and how often they occur."

The teen nodded. "Let me speak with my mom first. I refuse to tell you anything without his express permission."

Bruce smiled kindly. "That's fine. Jarvis is Tony awake?"

_"Yes, . He is down in the lab waiting for Colonel Rhodes."_

Giovanni scowled darkly.

"Why?"

_"Sir says they need to talk and that you, young master Stark, are to stay up here and behave."_

Bruce placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "How about you come to my lab with me and we can work on one of my more mechanical projects? It'll take your mind of this situation with your parents."

Sighing, the young heir nodded and gestured in the direction of the elevator.

"Lead the way, Doc."

* * *

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony barely glanced up from his work table as Rhodey spoke, focusing on the bow lying on the table in front of him. Clint had broken it on their last mission and he'd promised to repair it. A large gentle hand gripped his face and forced his gaze away from the project to meet Rhodey's own and he swallowed roughly.

"Talk to me, Tony. Why didn't you tell me? I've missed  _everything_ in his life. Everything! The least you could do is tell me why."

The genius stared at him, cyan eyes flashing with emotion before he gave a soft shuddering breath.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. The day you broke things off, I had a whole dinner planned so that I could tell you...then you told me what we had was wrong, that no one would ever accept it...so when I left I figured if you thought we were wrong then you'd think Vanni was too."

For a moment all James could do was stare at his former lover in shock. Had Tony really believed he would hate their child because he was borne of two men?

 _'Well you haven't given him much reason to believe otherwise, have you? Your whole basis for ending your relationship was your belief that it was wrong for you to be together because you're both men.'_ His concious reminded him and he sighed.

"Tony...I had a right to know. For goodness sakes he's almost twenty and I'm just now learning about him! It's not fair! Did you even tell him about me?"

Tony nodded, biting his lip.

"I told him about you as he was growing up but...he hates you, James. Most of our arguements start because I either defend you or...well you saw yesterday how he reacted when I almost called you my best friend. After A-Afghanistan it got worse because you were on my protection detail and in his eyes you failed when I told him you'd protect me and he doesn't even kow about the War Machine." He explained softly and Rhodey closed his eyes painfully.

Sometimes he really hated Tony's tendency to tell the blunt truth because hearing of his son's hatred of him first from the boy himself then from Tony...it felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Tears burned his eyes but he willed them away, tortured hazel eyes meeting sad aquamarine hues.

"What can I do to change it?"

Tony kissed his forehead gently and shook his head.

"I don't know."

**A/N: OKay so I know I said that the team would get to see Tony unmasked but well I couldn't figure out how to work it into this chapter without writing myself into a corner so next chapter for sure. However, Rhodey and Tony finally cleared the air between them. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

For a moment neither of them moved, basking in the familiarity and comfort of their embrace. Tony snuggled closer to his best friend , resting his head on the older man's strong chest.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and Rhodey sighed softly.

"It's fine. I...I understand why you did it, really I do. It's just- it hurts, Tony. I just found out I have a son, who's almost twenty and he hates my guts and I have no clue what the hell I can do to prove to him that I'm better than he thinks. That I'm not a coward."

"Vanni's a good kid, Rhodey. Just give him some time, let him get to know  _you_ not his preconceived idea of you."

James nodded, and glanced down at his watch. "It's almost dinner time and you haven't eaten all day. Ready to brave the masses."

Tony smirked and nodded, pulling out of his best friend's warm embrace to stand only for the man to grab his wrist to still him.

"Rhodey?"

The elder man wore a contemplative look on his face as he stared up at the slender omega.

"Do you ever think about us? About how things may have been if I'd stayed?"

Tony's smile fell and his breath hitched. "Yes."

"And?" Rhodey prompted and Tony jerked his hand away.

"And I realize that it's better if I don't." He replied, before walking away, leaving the other to stare after him with sad chocolate eyes.

A small, self-depreciation smile crossed the colonel's lips. "Yeah, I figured you would."

* * *

 

"Mom!" Giovanni greeted with a relieved smile when he entered the kitchen to find his mother setting the table around nearly a dozen extra-large boxes of pizza.

The omega immediately looked up as he entered and smiled, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, mama." He whispered roughly, burying his head in the older man's throat. A soft, soothing sound left the billionaire, who ran a gentle hand down his back.

"Sh, all is forgiven,  _ **il mio leoncino**_ **.** I know you were just being your normal overprotective self and I am fine now. Rhodey and I talked and he wants to know you."

Giovanni wrinkle his nose, looking up at his mother with apprehension and dread in his eyes.

"Mama-"

The genius sent him a stern look.

"Hush. I already told him that you weren't ready to speak to him and that you would at least try to be civil. And you will be keeping a civil tongue in your head Alessio or I will tan your hide. Am I clear?"

The younger Stark nodded reluctantly, knowing that the billionaire would make good on his threat is need be.

"Yes, mother."

Tony smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You don't have to like him, Vanni. Just give him a chance. Please? I promise, he's not as bad as you think he is."

With another reluctant nod the Stark heir pulled away from his mother's secure embrace, cyan eyes clouded with thought.

"I'm gonna go get the others for dinner."

Smiling the omega gestured for him to go ahead, before turning back to his task.

Moments later, Giovanni returned with the other Avengers (and Colonel Rhodes) in tow. They all took a seat at the table, staring at their team mate in bemusement. Tony stared back at them and they could all see that he was fighting not to hide behind one of his many masks, his muscles tensing and untensing with every passing second, and his eyes flitting from person to person apprehensively. Then he frowned, noticing two people were missing.

"Where are Azelia and Loki?"

"Azzy went shopping and since you were incapacitated she took Lokes with her. She should be back in a little while."

The billionaire frowned worriedly. "But she'll miss dinner. And Loki's bedtime is in thirty minutes. He hasn't had his bath or his dinner." He fretted and Giovanni smiled, while his mother's team mates stared at him blankly.

Obviously they'd never met Tony Stark, The Mother Hen.

He placed a calming hand on the older man's arm to placate him. "They'll be fine, mom. Plus it'll be good practice for when we have our own  _ **bambino piccolo**_ **."**

Cyan eyes, so much like his own, lit up at the thought and their owner smiled brightly, nodding in agreement.

"You plan to have children soon, Son of Stark?" Thor asked curiously and Giovanni blushed.

"Zelia wants to wait a few years after we're married because she wants to be secure in her career first, but we plan to have at least two."

Thor nodded, grinning at the young man. "I wish you many healthy children, young Stark and a happy union with Lady Rodriguez."

The alpha smiled back at him appreciatively. "Thank you."

Bruce chuckled, turning to his science bro. "So, a kid?"

Tony blushed but nodded.

"Yes. I had him after I about six months after I graduated from MIT." A soft smile crossed his lips, aqua eyes softening. "He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

His team mates smiled at him, pleasantly surprised. This Tony was almost completely different from the Tony they knew. He was softer spoken (although not by much), and just...softer. He wasn't so brash and over-the-top.

"So, why didn't you tell Colonel Rhodes about him?" Steve asked curiously, a barely audible disapproving tone to his voice.

The omega's lips curled into a disdainful sneer. "That's between me and Rhodey. It has nothing to do with you,  _Cap._ "

Steve frowned at him but Vincent spoke before he could utter another word.

"I understand why you hid your son's existence, , but why did you hide yourself?"

The billionaire tilted his head at the other business man.

"Hide...myself?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I noticed why you first arrived that your eyes were a brown. I had wondered where your son got his truly magnificent eyes...however now I see that he gets them from you because your eyes are now the same shade of blue. Now the only difference in your eyes and his are the color around the pupil. His are green around the pupil. It barely noticeable but it is there for those with eyes as keen as my own. Yours are crimson."

A slow saccharine smile slid onto the younger man's full pink lips, his eyes alight with curiosity and amusement.

"You are very observant, Albion."

"Indeed."

The two tycoons stared at each other in silence and the others watched on curiously. Rhodey's eyes narrowed, as did Giovanni's when they saw mutual interest in the eyes of both men and a slow burning lust in Albion's.

"I hid," Tony began softly, keeping his eyes on the scarlet hues of his newest team mate, " because I had to."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Had to?"

Tony hummed noncommitedly. "Business politics, as you know, have no place for weakness. If I had been myself, the others would see me as weak and try to get over, I wouldn't allow that." He stood.

"Besides I only gave the public what they asked for."

Clint frowned.

"Wait, so you never did any of that stuff they said you did?"

His friend glared at him.

"Of course not! Do you actually think that I'd be so irresponsible as to drink while breast feeding a newborn child! Besides my biology as an omega makes it impossible for me to drink. My body rejects it as poison because of the adverse effects it has on breast milk and my reproductive system."

Bruce blinked. "That would mean that you've never drank a day in your life."

Tony grinned.

"I haven't. All my decanters are filled with tea. The only ones that actually have alcohol are the ones on the communal floor."

Rhodey chuckled.

"That's why you never went to the parties ae MIT with me."

His former lover nodded and Giovanni frowned. "I can drink."

His mother's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? And how, Alessio, would you know this?"

Thor let out a booming laugh while the Stark heir paled.

"Speak wisely, young friend. Mothers are not beings one should trifle with."

Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, and Vincent nodded in agreement while Tony stared at his son with a raised eyebrow. The boy swallowed nervously but luckily the elevator opened before he could come up with a viable excuse.

"Loki! Azzy!" The omega greeted grinning at the two. Azelia kissed him on the cheek and placed baby Loki in his arms with arm, her other laden with shopping bags.

"Hello, mama. Glad to see you up and about." She replied and he sent her a smile before focusing on the tiny babe in his arms.

"Hello, little god. I bet you missed mama, didn't you? Oh, I'm so sorry, love. I didn't feel very well earlier." He cooed.

The baby giggled and cooed back and even Clint had to admit that the child was adorable.

"And your big brother thinks I've forgotten my question. He's going to tell me why he was drinking, isn't he?"

Tony returned his gaze to his eldest son who sighed.

"We went wine tasting for the wedding. It didn't affect me or anything."

His mother snorted skeptically and Azelia giggled.

All the while, the avengers watched the byplay between the family and realized that even though Tony seemed to be happy with his children, they would find a way to make him part of their deserved that much at least.

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian:
> 
> il mio leoncino- my little lion
> 
> bambino piccolo- Little baby
> 
> ( Please note: all translations are courtesy of google translate)
> 
> A/N: Next chapter, Pepper and Happy find out...and Vanni meets Fury. Plus a little bonding time with Rhodey and Vanni. Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is a flirt, Vanni hates Captain America and Pepper meets Vanni

**Chapter Ten**

"Have you found the Liesmith?"

The Other trembled in fear as he knelt at the feet of his Master. His master, Thanos, stared down at him with cool indigo eyes, the color of the permenent night sky surrounding them.

"Q-Queen Frigga of Asgard discovered your hold on his mind, Great One. She has hidden him from our sight. Even Odin Allfather is unaware of where she sent him."

The Titan let out a low sound of consideration, turning his peircing gaze away from him for a moment. Then he turned back to him, eyes blazing.

"Find him!" He roared. "Find him and bring him to me!" He calmed suddenly and a sinister smile crossed his thin, pale lips reminding The Other that his master was called the Mad Titan for a reason.

"Master?" He questioned and the Titan smirked.

"Fail me... and I will end you."

* * *

Pepper frowned worriedly as she and Happy entered the lobby of Avengers' Tower.

Tony had been behaving stranger than normal for the past few days, as had Rhodey and it was making her worry. Both men had been forwarding her calls and when they did pick up they seemed preoccupied, as if they couldn't wait to get her off the phone. When she'd asked Tony about it, he'd stammered out an excuse about caring for Loki before changing the subject. On top of that she'd found a few inconsistencies in his will when his solicitor had come to file it in his office the day before. Due to this, she had enlisted Happy's help to confront the genius and figure just what the hell was going on.

A sound from the elevator alerted her to her arrival at the common floor and she thanked Jarvis politely before exiting the contraption, back stilettos striking the floor steadily. Unsurprisingly, given the early hour, hardly anyone was present in the kitchen of the common floor only her boss, Rhodey, Loki, and a handsome dark-haired man she recognized as Tony's idol, Vincent Albion.

"Morning Pep, Hap." The genius greeted without turning away from the stove, where he was busy flipping pancakes. Rhodey echoed his greeting but seemed more focused on Loki, who was in his arms giggling and cooing.

Albion nodded in acknowledgement before turning his gaze back to her boss and best friend, scarlet eyes roving the man's slender frame and cataloguing his every move. She glared at him.

"Pep, stop glaring at Vin." She started and looked at Tony who hadn't even turned to reprimand her. Happy and Rhodey snickered while Albion raised an eyebrow.

"Vin? Well you're just full of surprises aren't you, _**perfezione mascherato**_."

Tony stilled and she knew if he'd been facing them he'd be blushing.

 _ **"Io sono ben lungi dall'essere perfetto, Vincent."**_ He responded and she frowned at the slight edge in his voice.

A frown crossed the other CEO's face and he responded in rapid fire italian.

 _ **"Come hai potuto credere che si è qualcos'altro?"**_ He snapped. " _ **Sei bella e divertente e di successo. Tu sei una madre meravigliosa, da quello che abbiamo visto, ma le tue maschere influenzare il modo in cui percepiamo la tua bellezza."**_

His voice softened and he switched into heavily accented english.

"They affect how you see yourself."

Tony whirled around and glared at him and Pepper gasped in surprise when she saw that his normally chocolate brown eyes were a clean cyan color with lilac lining the pupil.

" _**Basta! Questa conversazione è finita!"**_ He snarled and Albion hummed.

"One day, Stark, you will see yourself clearly."

Tony sneered at him. "It is you that is not seeing clearly." He responded before placing a plate stacked high with pancakes onto the table.

"Tony," Pepper began hesitantly and he glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"There is a reason that I am here."

The genius frowned. "Other than my admittedly strange behavior over the past few days?"

She nodded, scowling. "Yes. Its also about your will. There were a few inconsistancies in it. You say that in the event of your death the company should go to a Giovanni Stark until Loki is of age at which the company shares are to spilt fifty-fifty between Loki and this Giovanni character. It also mentions an Azelia Rodriguez, most;y in conjecture with Giovanni's. Care to explain?"

Tony stared at her, then at Rhodey before he sighed wearily.

"Giovanni is my oldest son. He is nineteen years old, although his birthday is in a few weeks."

Happy choked on his pancake and Pepper gasped. "What?!"

Rhodey chuckled. " That was my reaction too."

The strawberry blond whirled around and glared at him. "You knew of this?!" She shrieked and he nodded slowly.

"I found out a few days ago."

She stared at them both, then shook her head. "I want to meet him."

Tony's eyes narrowed, a fierce protectiveness flashing in his gaze. He loved Pepper as a sister but if she did anything to hurt his baby he _would_ kill her. Logically, he knew she wouldn't do anything but her tone of voice set off every one of his omega instincts and he could feel his muscles tensing in preparation for an attack.

Luckily before he could do anything, the object of the conversatuin entered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mornin' mom." He yawned out as he took a seat at the table.

Pepper looked at him and gasped. The kid looked like a younger clone of Rhodey, barring his piercing cyan eyes, which matched Tony's.

"Vanni, this is your aunt Pepper. Pep, this is Giovanni, my eldest son." The Stark heir glanced up at the strawberry blond woman his mother had been staring down when he entered the room and grunted a greeting.

"Nice to meet you." She responded amused, then his greeting to Tony registered.

"He called you mom." She stated and her friend nodded. "I am his mother."

Happy blinked. "How is that even possible?"

Rhodey raised an eyebrow and turned to his former lover. "You never told them? I thought you would've at least told Happy."

Giovanni glared at him, slightly more awake.

"Hey fuck off! Obviously he didn't or he wouldn't be asking."

"Alessio." Tony warned and he pouted petulantly.

"But he-"

His mother sent him a look and he fell silent, glaring at his father childishly.

Sighing in exasperation, the billionaire turned back to his oldest friends.

"Come with me to the lab. I think I need to explain a few things."

* * *

Giovanni Stark was nothing like Fury expected him to be.

When he'd asked Stark to bring his son to meet with him, he'd been expecting a spoiled brat but the young man sitting in front of him was respectful and firmly spoken, and, apparently, very protective of his mother if the way the boy was tearing into Rodgers was any indication. The Captain had made the mistake of berating Stark for disobeying orders, although it was to save an entire building full of people and accused the billionaire of thinking he was too good to follow orders.

As soon as the words had left his lips, the boy had gone off and despite Stark trying his hardest to get him to calm down, the young man wasn't trying to hear it.

"Vanni, calm down. Cap says stuff like this all the time. I- I'm used to it."

The cyan eyed teen whirled around to glare at his mother.

"Used to it?!" He yelled. "You always do this to yourself and I've had to deal with it my entire life, mom! It's not right for you to let them talk down on you and slur your name like they do and the good _captain,_ " He sneered in Rodgers direction, "Is just upset that the call you made was better than the one he made. The desicion he made could have killed everyone in that building and the casualty rate would've been higher but your decision cut that casualty rate in half. If you won't speak up then I will!"

Tony stared at him wide-eyed, then looked down at his hands.

"Okay." He responded softly and Albion sighed as if put upon, everyone else staring at the young Stark in disbelief.

"Your mom disobeyed a direct ord-"

"Oh shut the hell up, you stupid relic."

Rodgers scowled but fell silent and Fury sighed. "As heart warming as this all is, I really only called you here to meet your son. You all are dismissed."

They all stood to leave and he smirked.

"And Stark,"

Both Starks turned in sync. "Yes?" They chorused.

"Good job."

The smile, he recieved from them was so identical that it left no doubt in his mind that they were mother and son.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that all of my italian is from google translate, so I apologize if it is wrong.
> 
> perfezione mascherato- masked perfection
> 
> Io sono ben lungi dall'essere perfetto, Vincent.- I am far from perfect, Vincent.
> 
> Come hai potuto credere che si è qualcos'altro? Sei bella e divertente e di successo. Tu sei una madre meravigliosa, da quello che abbiamo visto, ma le tue maschere influenzare il modo in cui percepiamo la tua bellezza. - How could you believe that you are anything else? You are beautiful and funny and successful. You are a wonderful mother, from what we have seen but your masks affect the way we perceive your beauty.
> 
> Basta! Questa conversazione è finita! - Enough! This conversation is finished!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

He'd found him.

There, in the arms of a slender migardian man, was the traitorous liesmith. He wore the form of a migardian infant, only a little older than one migardian lunar cycle and swaddled in green and black cloth. His magic hummed beneath his skin, turbulent and powerful with the icy edge of jotuun magicks. The Other glanced back at the Migardian man holding Loki and he bit back a gasp.

He was marked.

Ancient magic, the likes of which he's never seen before were woven in intricate patterns across his lightly tanned skin and he could see the faintest outline of wings in the space behind him.

Frowning he slunk into the shadows of the alcove he was hidden in and vanished to report back to his master.

* * *

Vincent frowned as the strong, dark magic that had been hovering on the edge of his awareness for almost four hours finally vanished. The mysterious source had suddenly appeared in his sensory range a short while after lunch and hadn't moved until it vanished, taking with it the slight taint of his brother's magic as well.

His eyes narrowed and he glanced over at Tony, who was standing in front of the window rocking Loki in his arms, a forlorn expression on his face. The man had been in a pensive mood since both Giovanni and Azelia had departed to return to their school and since Rhodes had left to return to duty earlier that morning, after he'd finally gotten his son to bond with his father. He had barely moved from his spot near the window for anything other than feed Loki and changing him.

He smiled softly.

In all his years he had never met anyone as fascinating and frustrating as Tony Stark. To the world, the man was arrogant and brash, his tongue and wit sharp but here, when his masks were down he was so sweet and kind, so blind to his own beauty because of the perceptions others held of him. The man's self-esteem was one the lowest he'd ever seen and no matter how well meaning he was, Steve was no help in bringing that self esteem up. All the man seemed to do was berate and degrade Tony who took it all with a wide, faux smirk.

He could see why his son was so protective over him. Stark had no sense of self-worth.

"Why are you staring at me?" He blinked and focused on the beautiful man in front of him, who was staring back with a slight frown.

He smiled, scarlet eyes softening.

"You are beautiful." He replied and the younger CEO blushed, looking away with a stubborn pout.

"Not this again."

Vincent scowled and stood, moving until he was standing in front of the man who looked up at him warily, his grip on his son tightening. One of the incognito Titan's hands came up to cup the billionaire's cheek and he flinched.

"When will you start to believe me? I will not deceive you."

Tony glared and tried to pull away, tears of frustration welling in his eyes.

"Why do you care? Don't you have a government to run?"

Vincent's lips quirked into a smile at his words, not surprised that the vixen knew of his involvement in the Italian government.

"And how do you know that, little omega?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. The shadow leader of the Italian government shows up in my house and you think I won't know. Try again."

The raven chuckled, his thumb stroking the soft bristles of the other man's goatee.

"Smart and beautiful. Is it so hard to believe that you're either of those things? To believe that your masks are not you?"

Tony tried to pull away. "Please, Vince. Please stop."

"Not until you believe me."

Loki stirred in his mother's arms, curious green eyes staring up at them. One of his little arms came up to touch the omega's cheek.

"Mama." He cooed and the two CEOs looked down at him, Tony's lips twisting into a wide smile despite his earlier frustration. A glow unlike any other lit his features and he hugged the babe closer.

Vincent had never seen anything so beautiful.

Before the vixen could protest he bent down and captured the omega's plush lips in a short passionate kiss. Tony froze, then melted against him, his lips slowly reciprocating the action. The titan wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss while Loki giggled softly.

It was amazing. Tony tasted like honey and blueberries and something else, something so distinctly him that Vincent was instantly hooked. After a moment he pulled away watching as the beauty slowly came down from his kiss induced high, his cyan eyes glazed before they widened and he pulled away, cheeks flushing.

"I- uh- lab." He stammered before fleeing the room.

Vincent watched him go with a slight smirk.

Tony Stark was his...and now he knew it.

* * *

"A marked Migardian?"

The Other nodded and Thanos hmmed softly, shifting into his humanoid form.

Long inky black hair fell in sleek waves down his back, his skin a pale blue covered in black tiger-like markings and stretched perfectly over his thick roped muscle. His eyes were like the cosmos that surrounded them, inky black scalera, midnight blue irises with flecks of gold. A black cloth hid his genitals from view, his feet bare. His dark blue lips curled into a dark smile.

"Describe him to me again. This migardian."

"From what I could find his name is Anthony Stark. He has been chosen by Queen Frigga as Loki's caretaker for this new life of his. He has two other children. His son is marrying a migardian musician."

Thanos nodded, but didn't turn to face his subject, his gaze focused on the dark sky above them.

"And his markings?"

" 'Tis ancient magic, master. I've never seen anything like it."

With another nod, the titan finally turned, blue skin shifting to a more human coloring and tiger marking disappearing.

"Perhaps it is time that I visit Migard myself. While I am doing so, you will be searching the migardian city Loki attacked for The Gem."

The Other bowed lowly, repressing a shudder of fear at the gleam in his Master's eyes.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Vincent kissed him!

 _Vincent Albion,_  his  _idol_   _kissed_  him!

Tony blushed vividly as he sat at his work bench, the kiss between him and Vincent playing over and over in his mind in an endless loop. The kiss had been perfect! He'd never felt anything like it, so warm and loving, so sweet. Even with Rhodey, he'd never felt anything like this. The butterflies in his stomach, the weakness in his legs, and the trembling in his knees. All from one kiss.

His face flushed even deeper and he looked down at Loki, who was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"What am I gonna do, Lo?" He whispered.

The babe cooed softly and curled closer to him contently, pulling his thumb into his mouth as he drifted into a sound sleep. Tony smiled sadly, wishing he could be as carefree as the child in his arms.

"Yeah," He responded, kissing his son's forehead chastely. "I don't know either."

* * *

Giovanni smiled slightly as he thought back to his trip to visit his mother. The trip had been an exhausting but a needed one because secrets had come out, he'd finally been able to stand up for his mother to the other Avengers. He'd also finally gave his dad a chance and made an effort to get to know him. Surprisingly they'd bonded over their over protectiveness for Tony and their disapproval of his self-destructive tendencies.

Rhodes had confided in him that he didn't like the fact that Tony was an Avenger because he didn't trust them to protect the omega, something Vanni agreed with entirely. His smile widened as he remembered how the man had gone off on Captain America because the man had gotten mad about Tony being late to an Avengers meeting, not knowing that the man was only late because one of his SI meetings ran overtime. He hadn't even asked instead tearing into the omega about being irresponsible and the dangers of being late.

His voice hadn't rose or anything. But you could practically feel the reprimand in his voice when he spoke to the captain.

_"How dare you. This man is the only one on you little team with an actual job. He has to deal with Chairman meetings with the board of Directors, R &D meetings for Stark Industries, Three children, one of whom is an infant, Upgrade your weapons, Help with his research, do his own research, and upgrade and create new weapons and firewalls for the Shield on a daily basis. If he just happens to be late because he's working then he'll be late and you'll get over it. But call him irresponsible again, I dare you."_

The captain had stared at the airman for almost a full minute in shock, then he'd turned and apologized to Tony, who had blinked and nodded slowly and accepted it, looking so shocked by the apology that it made all of the Avengers feel guilty. It was the first time Giovanni had seen why his mother had fallen so hard for the man in the first place. It was the first time he saw his father as something other than a coward.

All but Albion, who'd smiled a small but genuine smile at the omega who'd blushed and looked away.

He frowned at that.

He'd have to be blind not to see the mutual attraction between Albion and his mother. It was almost palpable whenever the two were in the same room. He was glad to see his mother actually attracted to someone other than his father for the first time in years, but he wished that it could be someone other than Albion. Something about him was off, and it was something big, something dangerous and it sent chills down his spine.

His fiancee's arms wrapped around him.

"Mama will be fine, Vanni. Even if you do not believe he is a good man, Vincent will protect him."

"In return for what?"

Azelia shrugged. "I do not think it is what you think it is. He cares too much about Tony."

Giovanni nodded in reluctant agreement to her point.

"That he does."

"It will be fine, Love. You'll see."

* * *

_**He awakened in a dark abyss, the inky blackness around him curling around his body like a blanket. Most would be terrified, but he smiled, cyan eyes twinkling. He'd only ever been here once, the night after he'd come home from Afghanistan. It mean She wanted to talk to him.** _

_**"My Dear Champion," Greeted a breathy voice and a pair of sterling silver eyes appeared directly before him, the pupil a dark emerald color. "Hel's mighty merchant, The time has come."** _

_**He frowned at Her. "Milady?"** _

_**"Danger approaches on the swift wings of Chaos, my Dear One. The time has come to claim your throne. Do you accept?"** _

_**His frown deepened. Was he ready for that kind of power? Did he even deserve it?** _

_**A slender hand made it way from the darkness and held his cheek in its caress.** _

_**"You are ready." She stated. "Now take your throne and protect your kingdom."** _

_**He nodded determinedly. "I accept."** _

_**A sharp fanged smile crossed the lips of the being before him and a white hot pain rushed through him, setting every nerve and nerve ending alight with hell fire and making his blood boil beneath his skin. He fought a scream and bit his lip, grateful for the black spots slowly clouding his vision. As unconsciousness took over he heard Her whisper.** _

_**"Good luck, Dear Heart. May the cosmos watch over you."** _

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Midgard's Queen had claimed the throne and every magical being in the nine realms felt it. A surge of Magic, so strong it was almost visable swept throughtout the entire realm, warm and pure, full of a maternal warmth that left many reeling and yearning to feel it again.

In Avengers Tower, Vincent shot awake gasping, scarlet eyes wide as the magic caressed and hugged him in a way that screamed familiar, the black tiger markings of his True skin visible on the pale skin of his glamour. Thor stared out the window of his bedroom with a warm smile on his lips and acceptance in his heart. Loki, awakened suddenly, green eyes wide before his own magic, a bold emerald in color swirled around his tiny form and mingled with the magic around him.

As suddenly as it all began...it was over and on the very top floor of Avengers tower, two almond shaped eyes slid open to reveal gold ringed cyan hues...

Loki moaned softly as he awakened to find himself lying in a midgardian crib, magically altered by his magic to fit his frame, with blankets wrapped snugly around his slender frame and a soft dragon plush clenched in his grip.

Thoughts and memories whirled around in his head, but of them all only one stood out in startling clarity. Warm cyan eyes and a soft smile framed by messy dark curls.

Mother.

He frowned a bit and pushed his slender frame into a sitting position, waiting a moment for his memories to correct themselves.

Frigga had deaged him to protect his mind from...from...from  _something_  and he'd ended up on Midgard. Thor was on Midgard as well and apparently lived with Loki's Midgardian mother, who also had another son named Vanni. Vanni and Lia, his fiancee, had left the day before and Mother had been sad, so Loki had tried to cheer him up. Then...he'd been fed dinner and put to bed only to awakened an adult again with no memories of what had happened and the feeling of warmth lingering in the air around him. The Liesmith shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, fear and confusion warring in his mind, the holes in his memory heightening his panic.

Distraught and terrified, the raven cried out the only word that made sense in his jumbled mind.

_"MOMMY!"_

* * *

_"MOMMY!"_

Loki!

Loki was in danger.

Ignoring the lingering soreness of his transformation and the strange weights at his back, Tony bolted out of his bed and into the nursery adjacent to his room, immediately wrapping his arms around the trembling figure in sitting in his son's crib. He paid no mind to the fact that his son was no longer the month and a half child he'd laid to bed, nor to the fact that the now-grown god was the same person that had mind-controlled his teammate/friend and killed eighty people in two days. He just knew that one of his babies was hurting and he had to help.

The crying god curled into his embrace,clutching his shirt like the infant he'd been only hours before.

"Mama," He whimpered.

"  _ **Il mio piccolo imbroglione,**_ tell mama what's wrong." He cooed, stroking the god's dark hair soothingly.

"H-hurts. N-nothing makes sense."

Tony pulled his son closer and let him cry it out, humming softly.

"Sh, just let it out,  _ **piccolo dio**_. After you rest it will all fall into place."

Teary emerald eyes looked up at him, full of apprehension. "And you'll still be my mama?"

A warm smile crossed the omega's lips and he kissed the liesmith's forehead.

"Always. Rest, little trickster. Mama is here."

With a soft sniffle the god relaxed in his embrace and fell into a sound sleep, never feeling the deceptively strong arms that lifted him bridal style and carried him into Tony's room, nor the gentle hand's that tucked him in on the billionaire's bed. He did, however, hear the sweet voice of his mother whisper the words he so desperately needed to hear.

"I love you."

* * *

After he finished soothing Loki to sleep and tucking him into his bed, Tony finally walked into his bathroom to check out the changes brought on by accepting Her offer. The first thing he noticed, were the large feathery wings on his back. They stood about seven feet tall and were a beautiful hot-rod red tipped in a brilliant gold. Every few seconds they shifted and fluttered a bit, showcasing his nervousness. His body, which had already been slender, seemed the slightest bit curvier, his hips widening into a bit more feminine shape. Dark, leopard like spot were scattered across his skin, slit like gills at his wrist, his lips had darkened into a rosier pink while his skin had bronzed, and his pupils had slit and were stark against his cyan gold-ringed eyes.

His breath hitched and panic built in his chest, only to be calmed as Her warning rang through his mind.

_**"Danger approaches on the swift wings of Chaos, My Dear One."** _

Something bad was coming. It was the whole reason he'd agreed to take the throne in the first place. He could panic about his changes later. He had to warn the team.

Tony spun around to leave the bathroom, only to find someone standing behind him.

The man was handsome and bore an uncanny resemblance to Vincent with his long dark curls and star studded dark eyes. However, the shark like smile on his lips spoke nothing of good intentions and it made the omega in Tony whimper in fear.

Putting up his usual brave front he straightened and glared at the man, who's smile widened.

"My, what a wonderful little gem you are." He rumbled and involuntarily, Tony took a step back.

The intruder chuckled. "I came here expecting to find a well marked Midgardian...however, I prefer you. The Gem of Midgard."

"Who are you?" Tony asked and the man smirked.

"I am Thanos, My Queen." He replied, one cold hand cupping Tony's cheek The omega's front fell and he trembled in fear, not daring to breathe as he did so. "And you are mine."

Tony tried to glare but he couldn't hide the fear in his gaze and Thanos' smile widened and he leaned forward until he was only a hairsbreadth from the newly crowned Queen of Midgard.

"I'll be back, beloved...and you will yield to me." He breathed, then...he was gone.

Tony fell back on his ass, staring wide-eyed at the space the man been in.

"What t-the h-hell j-just h-happened?"

He frowned and glanced up at the ceiling.

"And how the hell did he get in here with no one knowing?"

* * *

Hela frowned deeply as she watched the meeting between her Merchant and The Mad Titan.

She hadn't been thrilled when Gaia had approached her asking that Tony accept her offer of Midgard's throne, hoping to keep him out of Thanos' attentions. However, she had allowed it knowing the Avengers would need him and the powers he would gain. She certainly hadn't counted on Vicente, Thanos' twin brother and the Titan of creativity and fire, to fall in love with her human. Nor had she expected her human to fall in love with Vicente, although he didn't seem to realize it yet.

"He's met Thanos?" She turned to Gaia, lips pursed in displeasure.

"Indeed. The Mad Titan is quite enamored with him." She responded, pulling her long dark hair over one shoulder.

"Vicente will protect him, Milady. And he is not helpless. Already Vicente is aware of Thanos' presence on Midgard, meaning he will start preparing the Avengers for their battle against him."

Hela sighed, knowing her friend was right, but dreading it.

"Is it too much to wish he would finally get the peace he deserves."

Gaia shook her head. "His peace is right around the corner. Thanos is the last majir enemy."

"I hope you're right." The Queen of Hel turned her emerald gaze to the desolate land around them.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Thanos was on Midgard.

He'd been in the Tower.

On the Penthouse floor.

_Tony._

It had only been for a few moments but it was still long enough to have his hackles rising and his senses on alert. When his signature vanished Vincent allowed himself to relax only slightly before standing and rushing to the elevator to check on his intended. When he arrived he found Tony sitting at the mini bar sipping a glass of water, the hand holding the glass trembling slightly.

"Are you alright?"

The omega jumped startled, fear and panic flashing in his cyan eyes before he calmed and nodded. Glamour magic clung to his skin and Vincent frowned.

"Why are you hiding again?"

"I look freaky." He responded sadly, not even bothering to deny the accusation and Vincent's frown deepened.

"Show me."

Hesitantly the omega dropped his glamour revealing the gorgeous being underneath. Vincent swallowed dryly, forcing his body not to react to the beauty in front of him.

"What happened?"

Tony looked down.

"I took my place. As of last night I am Midgard's Queen."

Vincent chuckled and cupped his chosen's cheek, unknowingly mirroring the action of his brother only moments before.

"And what a beautiful queen you make."

Tony gave a wet smile before his eyes widened. The Titan raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Milady?"

"Vincent, what do you know of the Thanos?"

Vincent stilled and sighed, pulling away from him. Hi entire expression darkened with grief and pain, thin lips pursed, showing his displeasure.

"He is known as the Mad Titan...and he is my brother."

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (Courtesy of Google Translate):
> 
> Italian to English
> 
> Il mio piccolo imbroglione- My little trickster
> 
> Piccolo dio- Little God


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit more dialogue heavy than I would've like but hey.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"He is known as the Mad Titan...and he is my brother."_

Silence followed Vincent's announcement, Tony staring at him in disbelief, trying to work out how a man like Vincent could be related to that-that...thing.

Thanos was so dark, so dangerous, and he made Tony's skin crawl. His very presence sent trills of fear down the young billionaire's spine and his heart racing from anxiety and panic. However, Vincent was the exact opposite. He made Tony feel warm and safe, despite his dangerous appearance and his presence seemed to calm him no matter what.

...except for now.

"Y-your br-brother?"

Vincent nodded.

"Thanos and I...we are twins. We were supposed to compliment each other and for a long while we did. He was Thanos, the God of chaos, one of the greatest Titans in the nine Realms and I was Vicente, the God of Creativity and Fire, two of the most chaotic forces in the universe. Then, almost four thousand years ago, just before the birth of Prince Thor, King Odin of Asgard approached us asking for our assistance in the War of Ice, the War between the Aesir and the Jotuuns. Thanos saw this as a way to gain more glory,a way to prove the glory of the Titans, and I agreed because Queen Frigga was a charge friend of mine during her childhood."

Here the media tycoon paused, his scarlet eyes pained.

"The War lasted for five long centuries and during the last battle of the War the Bifrost was destroyed and Thanos Fell."- A lone tear left his eye to trail down his strong jaw.- " I grieved him. My twin, my other half, was gone. I was alone and I hated it, so I fell too. But we landed in two different places. I landed on Midgard and he landed in the Void, trapped with the Chitauri. I don't know what happened to him while he was there but when he emerged two thousand years ago, he wasn't the same. He had ascended and become the Chitauri's master a feat thought impossible and he hated me."

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, sympathy in his warm multicolored eyes.

"I cannot say that I understand even the slightest bit what you've gone through...but if there is anyway to save your brother I will help you any way I can." A sad smile curled his lips.

"Unfortunately, we have to inform the team about all of this."

Vincent nodded and grabbed the hand on his shoulder and brought it to his lips.

"And I thought you couldn't get any kinder, My Queen."

The omega blushed vividly and stood.

"C'mon. They're on the common floor."

The Titan stood and pulled Tony into his arms, kissing him chastely.

"Thank you."

Tony's blush worsened. "We're definitely gonna talk about  _that_  too...later."

Vicente smirked. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

"We move on Midgard in three days."

The Other stared at his master in shock.

"So soon?"

Thanos glanced at him then smirked. "I have found my queen and I will claim him before any other dares think it."

The Other frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"Three Days, Master." He repeated softly and Thanos chuckled wildly, dark hair flying around his head to a non-existant wind. Distantly, he wondered what his dearest brother would think if he saw him now.

* * *

Tony swallowed nervously as the elevator neared the common floor of Avengers Tower where the entire team was gathered courtesy of Jarvis, It had been agreed that in addition to telling them about Thanos they would also be telling them about his transformation, something that made his heart pound an anxious tattoo in his chest and his wings flutter behind him. He was an even bigger freak now, no matter what Vincent said, and he couldn't bare to have his family think any less of him because of it.

"Are you planning to hide in here all day,  _piccolo_?"

The new Queen jumped, startled out of his own dark thoughts by the gentle hand on the small of back.

"Thats a good idea. Yes. Yes, I am." He gasped out shakily and Vincent chuckled, sliding his hand until his arm was around the vixen's waist.

"No. We need to do this."

Tony sighed.

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that."

Another chuckle left the older man before the elevator slid open and he led the reluctant omega into the room.

Clint raised an eyebrow at their position, as did a few others while Thor beamed at them.

"Congratulations, Friend Tony, Friend Vincent! I wish you a long happy union and many children." He greeted sincerely and Tony's eyes widened, his face turning a bright red in his embarrassment.

"Thor! We're not married!" He yelled and Vincent smirked.

"Yet."

"Huh?" Tony replied turning to him and he hummed softly.

"I believe you meant to say, 'We aren't married, yet', My Queen."

The billionaire pouted and glared at him before sobering as Her warning ran through his head.

"Danger approaches on the swift wings of Chaos." He murmured softly and Vincent glanced at him sharply as did Natasha.

"What?" She whispered and Vincent sighed.

"My friends...we must prepare. War is coming."

"War?" Steve questioned and the Titan nodded, eyes sorrowful.

"Sit, all of you, for the tale I am about to tell you is an old one. One that you must know if we are to defeat what we are about to face."

The Avengers obeyed eyeing their newest member curiously, sensing the seriousness in his tone. Tony, stood beside him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I am Vicente, the God of Creativity and Fire, and twin brother to Thanos, the God of Chaos."

Thor gasped. "But you vanished after the War."

Vincent nodded. "I did. My brother fell into the void, just as yours did, young prince, and I grieve him. However, while he was in the void, he managed to conquer the Unconquerable Ones."

"The Chitauri." Thor whispered and the others stiffened.

"Yes. And now he means to use them to conquer the nine realms, starting with Midgard."

Clint frowned. "So, your brother was the one behind the invasion?"

Vincent nodded, eyes full of pain and anger.

"Thanos has not been sane in a very long time...and I fear that the next time we meet in battle I will be forced to kill him." He sighed and looked at them, eyes hardening with determination.

"But we will not allow Midgard to fall. That is why I will be training you to take on the Chitauri...and my brother."

They all nodded, watching as Vincent sent Tony a look. The genius glared but gave a reluctant nod.

"How many of you know of the nickname I had before Afghanistan?"

Natasha and Clint raised their hands but the others looked confused so Tony sighed.

"Before Afghanistan, I earned the nickname Merchant of Death due to my involvement in Weapons development and distribution...however no one knows that the name was actually very spot on."

"Tony-" The billionaire raised his hand cutting off their protests.

"I met Lady Death at a very young age. I was three years old the first time and it was then she coined me her Merchant. It was my job to ensure that those who tried to cheat death, paid in full and I was so very good at it. Lady death, Queen Hela, was the one to explain my heritage to me, as Howard and Maria never had time to. She was my mother, my sister and my best friend all in one and she loved me because I always met Death with open arms."

A small wistful smile appeared on his lips.

When I was thirteen, only a year before I met Rhodey, I had a dream. In it I was approached by Gaia and she told me that I was her Champion. That when the time came, She would need me to take my place...and last night I did."

"Your place?" Bruce asked confused and Tony nodded , allowing his glamour to drop before he lost his nerve. Thor gasped and placed a hand over his heart, bowing his head in reverence.

"My Queen." He breathed and everyone turned to him, then to Tony whose wings fluttered behind him anxiously.

"Queen?" Natasha asked and Tony nodded, looking down at his hands.

"As of last night, I am now the Queen of Midgard."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Avengers stared wide-eyed at their friend, taking in the changes that had come with his new title. He shifted nervously under their scrutiny, ducking his head shyly and wings fluttering. For a moment, all was silent, then Clint smirked.

"So how's it feel to be a girl, Tony?"

The genius' head shot up and he frowned in confusion before scowling at him friend.

"Jackass."

The others laughed and Bruce gently clasped his friend on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Tone."

Tony smiled gratefully at him while Vincent smirked, wrapping an arm around the new queen's waist.

"What did I tell you,  _perfezione mascherato_? They wouldn't abandon you for something like this."

The younger male nodded and opened his mouth to respond only to pause when he felt The Call. Darkness crept into his vision and before another word could be uttered he collapsed against Vincent unconscious.

* * *

_**"Milady."** _

_**Hela smiled at him and curtsied elegantly, before sighing.** _

_**"Thanos is coming, Dear One. He wishes to take you and your kingdom as his own."** _

_**Tony's eyes widened and icy trills of fear traveled down his spine.** _

_**"T-take me?"** _

_**"Yes. He wishes to claim you as his mate. His Queen."** _

_**"How long do we have?"** _

_**His Queen gave a soft sound of sadness. "Three days."** _

_**He stilled.** _

_**"Three...days?"** _

_**She nodded and he forced himself to steel his nerves.** _

_**"Thank you for warning me."** _

_**Hela smiled at him. "One more thing."** _

_**He raised an eyebrow. "Milady?"** _

_**"Loki's return to adulthood is temporary. When you return to him he will be in the body of a young adolescent, rather than an infant. He has permanently regained his memories, however his memories of his time with Thanos and the chitauri are forever lost to him."** _

_**A bright smile crossed his lips and he nodded, bowing to her.** _

_**She chuckled. "I will return you to your plane now, lest your King worry."** _

_**He nodded then froze staring at her wide-eyed.** _

_**"M-My King?"** _

_**"Of course. Do give Vicente my greetings."** _

_**He blushed vividly but as his mouth opened to protest she vanished and he found himself awakening.** _

* * *

Tony gasped as his eyes flew open to meet worried scarlet hues, his cheeks flushing as Lady Hela's words rang through his mind. He'd known for a while that he was slowly falling for the Titan and he knew for certain that the man liked him back, however something was holding him back and he had no clue what it was. Unfortunately, there were bigger things to worry about. He could ponder their changing relationship another time.

He stared back at the Titan, fear and uncertainty creeping into his bi-colored gaze.

"We have three days."

Vincent and the others froze.

"Three days?"

Tony nodded. "Thanos is coming."

* * *

"Mama?"

Tony turned away from where he stood watching Vincent train the others to take on Thanos, to find Loki standing beside him wearing a worried frown. The now five year-old godling, had awaken only a few hours previous and Tony had explained everything he could, leaving out the fact that Thanos was also after Loki and him not just earth. Since then the boy had been trying every spell he could remember determined to protect his mother.

"Yes,  _ **piccolo**_?" He replied swinging the child up on his hip.

"You left some stuff out earlier, right?"

Tony nodded, unwilling to lie to his baby like Howard had lied to him so long ago. Dread pooled in his gut and he could only hope that Loki wouldn't be angry.

Loki hummed softly, curling closer to him. " s'okay. A long time ago, Frigga told me that sometimes, adults aren't able to tell us everything because its their job to protect us."

Tony nodded and smiled at him, forcing back the sob that wanted to build in his chest. While that was true, it wasn't only Loki he was trying to protect. He had no clue how to tell his family that something in him was saying he wouldn't survive the coming battle. He had no way of telling them that he believed it. Especially if what he was planning worked.

Out on the mat Clint finally managed to pin Vincent with a bit of help from Thor and the two let out a loud victorious yell. He smiled and cheered, tightening his grip on his son, but inside his heart was breaking. Soon he would be leaving his family... and he couldn't even say goodbye.

* * *

Thanos smirked victoriously as he watched the Chitauri prepare for the coming battle. He would finally have what he wanted. Midgard would be his, as would its Queen.

A sharp pain stabbed through his chest and he fought it off with a snarl, lips twisting violently when sad scarlet eyes flashed in his mind's eye.

_Vicente wouldn't approve of this._

His conscious whispered and he gave a wordless growl.

 _ **He left me here to rot! He let me fall!**_ He argued.

_Is that what really happened?_

_**Yes!** _

_Think back! They are controlling you, you fool! You are not as in charge as you thought you were!_

He frowned and thought back to that fateful day, so long ago.

_They'd been fighting for days without rest. The Jotuun had invaded Asgard in the dead of night but they had been ready for it and within minutes fighting had broken out. It seemed every time one Jotuun fell three others, stronger and fiercer took its place. It was a blood bath. Jotuuns and Aesir alike lay strewn across the ground. He's lost Vicente somewhere among the chaos but the enjoyment and fatigue strumming across their bond told him that his brother was alright._

_A crow of laughter left his throat, the thrill of the battle still strong despite the fatigue trying to invade his senses and he spun around blocking another blade. The fighting seemed endless, yet his instincts told him that the chaos would wane soon._

_A blade swung towards him and he ducked, turning and decapitating its owner. Taurius, The Jotuun King, roared angrily at the death of his kin and began swinging at him. he parried and blocked, getting in a few strikes of his own before he spotted his twin a few meters away battling Taurius's mate. The fire eyed man sent him a roguish grin, long curls flying around him like a banner of war and Thanos chuckled._

_Taurius snarled at him, angered by his amusement and their battle became more fierce. He found himself being driven backwards and onto the rainbow bridge and an idea struck him. A dark smirk crossed his lips and he began to discreetly aim his attacks at the ground beneath Taurius's feet. After a moment Vicente caught up with them, protecting Thanos' back from unwelcoming attacks._

_"What are you planning, Brother Mine?"_

_"If the Bridge beneath his shatters he will fall into the void, ending this war."_

_The other man's eyes widened._

_"And if you fall?"_

_Thanos smirked. "You'll catch me."_

_"This isn't safe. Brother, rethink this! Please!"_

_Thanos snarled at him. "If you're not going to help get out of my way!"_

_Using his most powerful blast, he shattered the bridge beneath the Jotuun's feet, smirking when the thing fell screaming and cursing him. He turned to gloat at Vicente, only to gasp a he lost his footing and began to fall._

_"Vicente!" He screamed and his brother rushed to catch him. Their fingers were so close and he went to grab the blood stained hand offered to him...only to grasp air. His brother stared back his devastated, a broken scream of Thanos' name leaving his lips as he tried to reach the falling titan._

_" I'm so sorry, Little Flame." He thought sadly, closing his eyes and letting himself fall. The last thing he saw before the darkness took over was Vicente's broken scarlet eyes._

Thanos gasped, clarity breaking through to him for the first time in centuries. He'd always assumed that Vicente was the reason he'd ended up broken by the Chitauri and The Other. He'd never stopped to think about that day again. However he knew he wouldn't be able to call off the attack without the Chitauri turning on him and he forced back a horrified gasp. Instead he stared out at the gathered beasts and felt his heart break. He thought about the little godling, Loki's tortured screams and the fear in the eyes of Midgard's Queen as he leered and he felt sick.

"What have I done?"

His legs wavered but he forced himself to remain standing.

_What have I done?!_

* * *

Giovanni frowned deeply as he studied his mother's tired features on the vidcall monitor. The omega was hiding something from him, something important. He had barely heard from the elder Stark since his departure from New York and he'd been driving himself crazy with worry. Then when the man had called he'd been extremely vague, stating that he'd been extremely busy with a lot of important stuff. It was the one thing he loved and hated about his mom. The man refused to lie to him, but he substituted it by being either extremely vague or simply not telling him at all.

He glanced at Azelia wondering if she could see it too, and she nodded.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The Omega stiffened, then looked up at him.

"There's to be another invasion...today."

Vanni felt his heart still in his chest, dread pooling in his stomach.

"W-what?"

" The leader of the Chitauri is going to attack today. He wants Loki and the planet." He paused.

"I have Pepper and Loki on a jet on their way to you. Keep them safe,  _ **il mio leoncino.**_ "

Tears welled in the young Alpha's eyes, his heart clenching at his mother's tone. It sounded too much like goodbye. His mother didn't expect to survive.

"Mama, please. Come with them. Don't go."

Cyan eyes so much like his own, yet so different, softened and a small smile crossed their owners lips.

"You asked me once, why I hid from everyone. You told me I should defend myself more often. Vanni, my sweet little Vanni," His smile widened and his features shifted to reveal his changes. "I'm not hiding anymore."

"Midgard is my Kingdom. It is my children's home, their sanctuary and I refuse to stand by and sit on my ass while others fight to protect it."

Giovanni swallowed thickly then smiled a small, proud smile even as his tears began to fall.

"Be careful and come home  _alive_. I love you."

"I love you, Little Lion. Whatever happens, always remember that."

Giovanni nodded and the transmission ended. He whimpered and collapsed into Azelia's arms trembling. She shushed him softly, stroking his hair.

"We have to call your father."

He nodded. "Hopefully with him there mom won't do anything stupid."

* * *

Tony swallowed thickly as he flew around the city, patrolling the air so they would know the exact moment the attack began. Hela hadn't been able to give an exact moment but he could feel the earth's restlessness and knew it was only moments away. SHIELD agents were hiding around every corner, armed to the teeth as they discreetly evacuated civilians. The Avengers were all strategically place in a perimeter around Avenger's tower, each alert and ready for anything. Vicente stood at the very top of the tower, his face blank as he stared up at the sky.

The air around them shifted and Tony felt the Earth's atmosphere start whirling and condensing. He pressed the com in his ear.

"It's time."

A portal opened directly in the place it had opened in last time and everyone snapped up as Chitauri started exiting.

Steve's voice sounded over the com, strong and commanding.

"Avengers, engage!"

Fury's voice sounded, just as fierce.

"SHEILD, engage!"

Tony's wings snapped out his eyes glowing a blazing gold.

The Battle for Midgard had begun.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations Italian to English
> 
> perfezione mascherato - Masked Perfection
> 
> piccolo- little one
> 
> il mio leoncino- My lion


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Song is not mine. Miles away- Memphis May Fire (feat Kellin Quinn)

**Chapter Fifteen**

The battle had started.

Thanos watched impassively as the Chitauri swarmed out of the portal and began to overtake the the vibrant realm. Snarls and growls filled the air, their horrid screeches adding to the cacophany of noise and he fought a sigh. Instead he flew from the potal, landing on the amazing structure directly below it, paying its other occupant no mind. The mortal was no danger to him.

He watched the Midgardians fight back as well as they could, and wished that his brother were among them so that they'd at least have a fighting chance. The mortal on the tower with him moved to stand beside him.

"Enjoying you carnage, Brother? Enjoying the havoc you've unleashed upon these humans?" The man snarled and he scowled, turning to tell him off only to freeze.

Smooth russet skin covered in tiger markings identical to his own, stretched over tense bulging muscle. Scarlet flame-blessed eyes stared into his own full of the inferno their owner controlled. Inky black curls fell around his face, shorter than Thanos remembered but there was no doubt in his mind about the identity of the man before him.

"Vicente, brother." He whispered and his brother stared at him blankly, a hidden yearning and grief in his gaze.

"Thanos."

He swallowed, yearning to reach out and pull his younger brother into his arms. He abstained, turning his gaze back to the carnage around them. Vicente did the same, watching the elder titan from the corner of his eye. Something had changed in his brother. The insanity that had plagued him for so long seemed to be gone, his cosmic gaze clearer than he'd seen it since the day he Fell.

"Why Midgard?" He asked softly and a humorless smile crossed the Titan's lips.

"It seemed to be the easiest of the Nine realms to conquer." He paused, watching as one of the midgardians threw a dead Chitauri in their direction. "However, now I see that it will not be as easy as we thought it would be."

His twin smirked, remembering what Tony had told him the night before.

"If we can't save the earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it."

The elder chuckled, remembering the queen saying the same to Loki when he'd been controlling the boy.

"A quote from the queen?"

Vicente nodded something soft flashing in his gaze at the mention of the Omega. He glanced in his love's direction, watching as the beauty took out three Chitauri using a burst of fire, wings moving powerfully to protect his back from surprises and keep him in the air.

Thanos followed his gaze and smiled softly.

"A true Gem, Little Flame. Take care of him." He rumbled watching the younger twin's eyes widened.

"Thanos..."

He shook his head. "Once this is over, I am returning to our home. Once I am gone, the Chitauri will leave this realm alone for good. Maybe I could finally court Lady Nix."

Vicente nodded, knowing that was his brother's surrender and apology wrapped in one. He pulled the elder into a heartfelt embrace.

"It is good to have you back, Brother."

Thanos smirked. "Of course. Now come we have a war to win."

Vicente grinned and slammed his fists together causing flame to erupt around them.

"Indeed. It'll be just like old times."

* * *

_**I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time.** _

_**They said it gets easier, but they lied.** _

_**She looks at me and says "Really baby, I will be just fine."** _

_**But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry.** _

_**And that is when I ask myself** _

* * *

"New York is under attack!"

Rhodey stared at the screen wide-eyed, his heart lodged in his throat as he watched the battle in New York. Hulk was holding on to the side of a building, roaring angrily as he tossed the Chitauri left and right. Thor stood atop of a skyscraper frying the beasts as they exited the portal. Steve and Natasha were on the ground, fighting and evacuating as many civilians as they could in the process. Albion and another man fought along side them, savagely destroying any of the aliens that dared to cross their paths. Then there was Tony.

Tony, who had wings and a multitude of other new attributes, but was recognizable due to the his red and gold feathers. Tony, who was battling with everything he had, blue-black blood caking his skin as he fought tooth and nail against the invaders. Tony, who was slowly faltering with exhaustion yet still graceful and valiant as he fought. Who had called their son and said goodbye as if he didn't expect to survive.

"Rhodes!"

He spun and stood at attention as his superior approached him.

"Sir!"

"Go help them. The War machine just had upgrades courtesy of Stark and its good to go."

He nodded determinedly and left to suit up. Tony would live through this if he had anything to say about it.

He had to.

* * *

_**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?** _

_**When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home.** _

_**She needs me, But I know they need me too.** _

_**So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do.** _

* * *

Tony let out an angry snarl as he used his new elemental powers to blast another one of the Chitauri out of the sky, only to jerk when another took its place. Blood coated his skin from both his injuries and theirs and he was just so ready to sleep...but not yet. It was almost time for the most important part of the plan.

He glanced at the portal noting that the number of beasts leaving it was slowly dwindling meaning that his target was less protected. Tapping his com, he switched over to a more private line linked directly to Jarvis.

"How's it coming, J."

_"Loading is at 79%, Sir. Launch will begin in 3.6 minutes."_

"Alright, J. Its almost time. Nervous?"

 _"Very, Sir."_ The A.I paused.  _"I do not want to lose you."_

Tears welled in Tony's eyes but he forced them away, his throat burning with emotion.

"I know, buddy. I'm sorry...but this is the only way."

Jarvis didn't respond for a moment, then he spoke, voice uncharacteristically solemn. It was times like this that Tony marveled at just how sentient Jarvis was.

_"I understand, Sir."_

Why did that one line make Tony want to cry so much?

The loud whirr of repulsors sounded near him and he turned to find Rhodey blasting a Chitauri that had been trying to sneak up on him.

His heart broke. He hadn't wanted him to experience this in person. Why couldn't the fates have given him that one luxury.

* * *

_**Really I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and the things I've seen.** _

_**But when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dreams.** _

_**I know they say, that no one is perfect, but I swear she's perfect for me.** _

_**And that makes it so much harder to leave.** _

* * *

Dread.

Cold thick tendrils of dread curled in the pit of Vicente's stomach as he fought beside his brother and he knew wit hour a doubt that it was linked to his soon to be mate. It had to be.

The Queen had been behaving strangely since his announcing the time frame of Thanos' attack and he just knew that the omega had planned something. Something horrible.

His glanced up at the beauty, gritting his teeth when one of the Chitauri threw the delicately build being into a nearby building. Tony roared in rage and spewed a torrent of blistering hot flames at the beast frying it and the ones approaching. Then, he glanced up at the portal and at his watch and the dread in Vincent's stomach became ice cold fear.

Tony planned to die.

His jaw clenched.

He wouldn't be going alone.

Thanos glanced at his brother, then at the queen flying over head. He didn't like that gleam in Vicente's eyes. But he would trust him for now.

"Brother," He rumbled and the fire Titan turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you are planning... don't die."

* * *

_**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?** _

_**When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home.** _

_**She needs me, But I know they need me too.** _

_**So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do.** _

* * *

_"Initializing launch sequence. Launching in 5 minutes."_

Tony smirked in sad triumph his gaze skating over each and every one of the Avengers. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye, but he would be able to protect them until it was time.

"You plan to die."

He didn't turn from where he was shooting sharp thick darts made of rose thorns to help Steve and Natasha from his position on the rooftops. Vicente stood behind him, scarlet eyes blazing and tiger marking stark against his russet skin.

"Are you going to stop me?"

The Titan was silent for a moment.

"No...But if you go I do to."

Tony stilled.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you. You are mine."

A soft laugh left Tony's lips and he took off in the air, wings resplendent in the bright light of the afternoon sun.

"I guess I am." He replied softly, going to help Hulk.

"I guess I am."

* * *

_**If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away.** _

_**Please be strong, Be strong for me.** _

_**I need you to show me, how to the change the inside of me for my heart, for their sake, please be strong, be strong for me.** _

* * *

Watching the fight, it took Giovanni far too long, in his opinion, to figure out just what his mother was planning. With every took the omega took, especially without his armor, the young alpha's heart sank a little. However once he noticed how the man seemed to be circling the portal...it all clicked into place.

His mom planned to die.

"Jarvis patch me through to the coms!" He yelled, paying the other three with him no mind. He couldn't lose his mom.

He  _couldn't._

 _"Of course, Master Stark."_ The A.I sounded a bit relieved and he knew he'd been, well not hoping, but counting on something of this nature.

"Vanni?" Pepper asked and he shook his head, turning his attention back to the news as his mother's worried voice sounded over the Com.

_"Vanni? Are you alright? What's-"_

" You're planning to die, aren't you?"

There was a stunned silence on the other end making it evident that the older hadn't informed his teammates of his plan.

 _" Tony?"_ Clint questioned softly and a soft sound left his mom's com.

 _"I'm sorry."_ This said it went blank leaving everyone in shock. Each of the others tried yelling into the com for the elder Stark only to get no response. Giovanni stared at his television blankly, heart numb in his chest.

His mother planned to die.

And there was no stopping it.

Beside him Loki started to cry.

* * *

_**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?** _

_**When I feel so alone, so alone.** _

* * *

_"You're planning to die, aren't you?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

The other avengers fought there way through the carnage searching valiantly for their teammate only to find him flying near the very top of Avengers' Tower. The Queen stared down at them then smiled sadly a tear sliding down his cheek. They yelled for him to come down, Hulk roaring in confusion at the sadness he sensed from little Bruce's humans. Vicente appeared behind the queen who smiled and leaned into him as they began their slow descent up.

A large nuclear missile exited the top of the tower, slowly going of course due to the magnetism around it and together the Queen and his King took hold of it and started directing it toward the portal. Heedless of the pleas of everyone behind them.

* * *

_**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?** _

_**When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home.** _

_**She needs me, But I know they need me too.** _

_**So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do** _

* * *

Vincent hummed softly as they entered the portal the icy cold of the void stinging his skin while its airlessness burned his lungs. Together he and Tony let go watching the missile hit the ship. He pulled the trembling queen into his arms even as black spots filled his vision. Heat blaze around them and beneath them the portal closed . Large red and gold wings came around to shield them as the blast overtook them and sent them spiraling into the darkness.

_"Ti amo, mia regina."_

_"I love you too, my King."_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Translations** _**Italian** _ **to English**

_**Ti amo, mia regina** _ **.- I love you, My Queen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: T.T This is my baby and its finally over...I'm not sure how to feel about that. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and subscriptions. It occurred to me that I only included the disclaimer for the song last chapter for my Ao3 users and not my readers. Sorry bout that. The song last chapter was "Miles Away" by "Memphis May Fire and Kellin Quinn."

**Epilogue**

_**"Here we are once again, My dearest Champion." Hela murmured softly as she stared down at the limp frames of the Queen and his Titan.** _

_**The couple, even in death, were forever intertwined, Vicente holding the slimmer male in a tight embrace while the young Queen's wings were wrapped around them protectively, singed heavily from the explosion that had killed them. It was beautifully tragic and the Goddess felt her heart clench at the sight.** _

_**"It was not yet your time, Love. Neither of yours. It will not be for a long time."** _

_**She kneeled beside the couple and placed a gentle hand on one of Tony's wings.** _

_**"It's time to wake up. Take care of him Vicente Hellborne."** _

* * *

"They're gone."

Rhodey whispered in disbelief as the portal closed, his dark eyes wide with grief. Steve swallowed thickly, fighting back tears at the thought of the death of another friend. He'd lost so many friends in his time before his seventy-year sleep and although Stark annoyed him at times...he was still his friend and he hadn't wished for him to die. Natasha stared up at the sky, as if trying to will the couple to pull through like Tony had last time. However nothing happened. There would be no miraculous return this time.

Albion and Stark,Vincent and Tony, were gone.

Hulk let out a long mournful roar, green eyes searching for the puny human little Bruce was so fond of, yet knowing that the little man of Iron wouldn't return. Clint looked away with a shuddered breath, trying not to cry at the thought that the eccentric man who had been like a surrogate brother to him was gone. The genius had helped him with his PTSD from being under Loki's control. He'd helped him learn to control the nightmares and listened to him as he talked about the abuse he'd suffered as a child before the circus. Outside of Natasha, the man was his best and closest friend. Now he was gone...

Thor bowed his head, dreading having to deliver this news to the Man of Iron's children. He had seen how close his Shield Brother and his young, including Loki were. This news would devastate them. Thanos stared up at the sky, unwilling to believe he'd lost his twin, his other half, so soon after he'd finally gotten him back. Yet at the same time he couldn't and wouldn't fault his brother for doing what he'd done. He'd died to remain with his love and he knew had it been His Beloved Nyx he would've don the same. He bowed his head, a tear escaping his cosmic eyes.

* * *

No.

Giovanni stared at the television screen blankly, tears welling in his eyes. Beside him, Loki was watching the screen with a hollow acceptance, tears streaming down his chubby little cheeks despite himself.

Mother was gone.

Pepper spoke, but the Stark heir couldn't hear her over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. Azelia placed a hand on his arm but he couldn't feel it because of the numbness spreading through him.

Mother was gone.

Mother was gone.

His Mother was  _gone._

A broken sound left his lips and Loki echoed it with a low whimper. His fiancee gave soft sob but his eyes never left the screen. Due to this he noticed something slowly materializing on the ground unnoticed by anyone else. Something red and gold and black.

His mother.

A laugh slipped past his lips, relief rushing through him even as his tears continued to fall. Loki frowned at him, then looked back at the screen. Spotting what had made him laugh, he began to laugh brokenly as well, green eyes gleaming.

The ladies stared at the two brothers with a frown, until Giovanni said something that made them turn to the screen.

"They're not dead."

* * *

Thanos noticed them first.

Lying a ways away, unconscious but breathing, brilliant red and gold wings wrapped protectively around them. His cosmic eyes widened and he quickly alerted the others with a sharp gasp.

Hulk followed his gaze and gave a happy roar, jolting the unconscious couple into awareness. Flame-kissed scarlet eyes flew open, a ragged gasp leaving their owner as his gaze darted around in confusion. Gold-ringed cyan followed his example, before widening as they took in their surroundings.

"Did," He coughed and sat up as Vicente did, wings moving to flutter behind him. "Did we win?"

Everyone stared at the two, then hulk snorted out a laugh.

"Puny Human stupid." He rumbled, gently hitting the slender genius upside the head with his pointer finger. Tony pouted up at him, rubbing his head.

The others grinned and started to laugh.

"Yeah." Steve replied, smiling at his friend. "We won."

* * *

Reconstruction was a slow process. Nearly a quarter of Manhattan had been destroyed in the Second Invasion, as it had been named and the Avengers threw themselves into the reconstruction effort.

Tony payed for hotel rooms for those whose homes had been destroyed in the attack while they were being rebuilt. He also served as the spokesperson for the Avengers, which now included Rhodey and Thanos on occasion. He made sure to call his children and Pepper immediately after the invasion, and was greeted with tears and threats until he promised not to anything like that again.

Now only two months later and found himself standing in the living room of his penthouse, leaning against the window as he stared out at the thriving city below, thinking on everything including his relationship with Vincent.

The man had started being secretive and evasive the day following the invasion, keeping him at a distance and avoiding him. When they were together, he seemed to spend more time on his phone or moving away from him than he did talking to him and in response Tony was slowly drawing back into himself. He should've known better than to fall in love but he'd done so anyways, yet despite the heartbreak he felt...he didn't regret it.

Loving Vincent was something he wouldn't be able to regret, no matter how much the man's current behavior hurt him, and gods did it hurt.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep the tears that wanted to escape at bay. He wouldn't cry. Not like he had with Rhodey. No, this time he would keep moving even if he had to dig his feet in the ground to remain standing. He wouldn't be broken again.

Not this time.

Soft, near silent footsteps sounded behind him and he tensed.

"Tony?"

His heart stilled in his chest as  _he_ spoke and he clenched his eyes trying to will himself not to cry. All the same a tear escaped and trailed down his cheek, unseen by the older man.

"Are you alright,  _il amato_?"

"Please don't call me that."

Vincent jerked, hurt, only to falter back when the younger billionaire turned to him and opened his eyes to reveal sad gold-ringed hues.

"What do you want?" Tony asked wearily and Vicente frowned and stepped forward to help his mate, who tried to back away.

"What's wrong, Tony? Talk to me."

"What do you want?" Tony repeated softly. "Why are you still here when you keep making it obvious you don't want anything to do with me?"

The Titan frowned, thinking back to all his interactions with his mate since the invasion looking for anything that would've suggested such a thing, especially considering the box he'd been carrying around every where with him for the past week. He sighed, forcing himself not to slap himself when he realized that in making plans he'd been inadvertently ignoring his mate, whose low self-esteem had taken it in an entirely different way.

"Dear gods, Love. I'm so sorry." He replied and the younger frowned in confusion and hurt.

"Why? Finally-" Vincent cut him off with a kiss, knowing whatever he'd been about to say was something incredibly stupid. As he kissed him he slid his surprise from its box and onto his mate's finger the intertwined his hand with the other's small callous one. Tony started and pulled away looking down at their joined hands, more specifically the rose gold band on his ring finger. It was a slim simple band with a stone shaped like the arc reactor in the middle, made of rubies and sapphires, topaz ringing each sapphire individually as if the were one stone.

"W-What?"

"That's why I've been so distant. Thanos was trying to help me find a way to give it to you but nothing seemed to be good enough. I honestly didn't realize I was hurting you and I apologize for that."

The queen stared him speechless, then smiled a bright smile that made the Titan's heart melt.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He breathed, before kissing his King.

"Yes."

He knew they still had a few things to talk about but at the moment he was soaring on cloud nine and couldn't careless. There would be arguments and crossroads in the future but he knew as long as they were together they could do anything. He smirked inwardly.

And to think this all started with a broken heart, a broken prince, and the orders of a Queen.

**~Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Unfortunately, there will not be a sequel to this story. However, if you would like to write a sequel feel free to PM me with your ideas or just let me know you will be doing so. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> il amato- Beloved


End file.
